Amor Sangrante  TRADUCCIÓN
by 0-Ashleigh-0
Summary: En medio de una cacería, James se encuentra con alguien que atrae su atención. En lugar de alimentarse de ella y matarla, la retiene junto a él. ¿Qué es lo que ha provocado este cambio de conducta?
1. Excursión de fin de semana

DISCLAIMER:  
Esta historia es la traducción de la historia en inglés llamada "Bleeding Love". Su autora es safariwriter.

**AMOR SANGRANTE**

**Excursión de fin de semana**

Había una cosa que a mí, Cerys Freeman, no me gustaba y era estar atrapada. Odiaba estar dentro de un edificio y sentirme atada a una estúpida mesa de despacho. Mis peores pesadillas eran las mesas de trabajo: sólo pensar en ellas me hacía encogerme. Todavía estaba en el instituto, y ya estaba encadenada detrás de un escritorio. La vida apesta. Todo lo que puedo decir es que casi es viernes y eso significa que iré a acampar este fin de semana. Podía verlo desde las ventanas de mi clase y deseaba estar allí ahora mismo.

Mi padre solía llevarme de acampada a todas horas cuando era más pequeña. Heredé el cabello oscuro y los ojos dorados de mi madre pero el espíritu de mi padre. Él tampoco podía sentirse atrapado. Terminó trabajando como guardabosques, de esta forma siempre estábamos al aire libre. Me enseñó cómo sobrevivir en la naturaleza si la necesidad se presentaba en algún momento.

—Cerys, por favor, presta atención— mi profesor, el señor Sheridan, me llamó desde el frente de la clase. Maldita sea, me había pillado soñando despierta.

—Lo siento—respondí suavemente mientras volvía mis ojos hacia la pizarra. Estaba en último año en el instituto pero me sentía de este curso desde que estaba en primaria.

Estaba planeando tomarme un año libre antes de entrar a la universidad para viajar a lo mochilero. No estaba muy segura de adónde me dirigiría, pero sabía que no sería a ninguna ciudad abarrotada de gente.

—Quiero que escribáis una reseña de Trampa 22 para el lunes— dijo el señor Sheridan justo antes de que sonara la campana.

Por fin, ¡libre! Fui la primera en salir del aula. Había guardado los libros en mi mochila de color canela y había estado moviéndome inquieta en mi asiento. Fui casi la primera persona en llegar al aparcamiento, pero sí que fui la primera en sacar el coche de él.

—¡Mamá! ¡Estoy en casa!— grité. Tiré mi mochila contra una pared y corrí escaleras arriba a mi habitación.

—¡Cerys, baja de ahí! Necesito hablar contigo— mi madre me devolvió el grito.

Gruñí, pero bajé las escaleras y me encaminé a la cocina. Mi madre estaba sentada en la mesa repasando facturas. Alcancé a ver las bolsas de sus ojos fruto de las largas noches en vela: era cocinera jefa en uno de los restaurantes de la zona y estaba casi siempre fuera.

—¿Sí? — respondí mientras buscaba en el frigorífico algo de comida.

—Gerald me está cubriendo así que tengo esta noche y mañana libres. ¿Quieres que hagamos algo mañana? ¿Quizá ir de compras? — me preguntó esperanzada. Gruñí ante la idea.

—Estaba pensando en ir de acampada. Puedes venir conmigo. Iba a ir a la Roca del Lobo— repliqué

—No, no, estoy bien. Creo que haré algo en la casa y pondré al día mis horas de sueño.

Mi padre había fallecido de cáncer hacía unos cinco años. Intentó combatirlo pero para cuando se lo detectaron era demasiado tarde. Desde entonces mi madre no se ha acercado al bosque. Tenía demasiados recuerdos de él en ese lugar. Yo era todo lo contrario, adoraba esos recuerdos y el bosque que los guardaba.

—Odio decir esto, mama, pero parece que lo necesitas— contesté —Estaba pensando en irme bastante pronto. Quiero tenerlo todo listo antes del crepúsculo.

—¿Tengo que asumir que lo tienes todo preparado?

—La mayoría de las cosas están en la camioneta— dije con una amplia sonrisa

—De acuerdo, ¿quieres que te ponga algo de comida?

—Puedo hacerlo yo. Tú empiezas tu día y medio de vacaciones ahora así que ve a descansar y a ver la televisión. Si sientes el impulso de cocinar échale un vistazo al Canal Cocina— respondí

—Llámame cuando llegues a la Roca del Lobo— me dijo mi madre con un bostezo

—Lo haré.

Cogí unas cuantas cosas del frigorífico así como algunas bolsitas de frutos secos y M&M's. Voy a necesitar el chocolate.

Después de dos horas de caminata había llegado a la Roca del Lobo. Era un conjunto de rocas al lado de saliente de granito que tenía la forma de un lobo aullando a la luna. Rápidamente dejé mis cosas abajo antes de empezar a trepar hasta la nariz del lobo y miré las copas de los árboles y el cielo infinito. Se veía un trozo del océano en el horizonte.

—Esto es vida— dije sonriendo

Aún tenía unas dos horas antes del crepúsculo y estaba preparada para disfrutarlo al máximo. Deshice algunos bultos pero llevé la mochila que tenía mi ropa conmigo mientras descendía de la montaña hasta un pequeño lago que casi podría llamarse laguna.

Solo fue un paseo de unos diez minutos, nada parecido a la caminata necesaria para llegar a la Roca del Lobo. Antes de desnudarme para darme un baño, caminé hacia la orilla y deslicé mi mano por la superficie cristalina. Comenzaron a surgir ondas y la quietud de las aguas desapareció. Creo que no hay muchas cosas que los humanos puedan hacer sin interferir en la paz de la naturaleza.

Coloqué mi mochila en una roca junto a la orilla y saqué mi toalla. Miré alrededor y escuché cualquier sonido que indicara que había alguien más por allí. Estaba segura de que no había nadie. Sólo había visto rastros de ciervos durante su ascenso al lugar de acampada.

Rápidamente me quité la ropa y me acerqué al borde del agua. Antes de que mi mente pudiera procesar lo fría que podría estar el agua, me zambullí en ella. Estaba fría pero refrescante, como una piscina a mitad de verano. Nadé hasta el centro antes de sumergirme en el agua otra vez. Un pececito pasó rozando el fondo del lago y se alejó cuando traté de nadar hacia él. Había unas cuantas rocas, pero aparte de eso todo era fango y musgo.

Me encantaba esa laguna, pero el viento me recordó lo cerca del crepúsculo que estaba el día. Me zambullí en el agua una vez más, dejando que el agua mojara mi cabello por última vez hoy antes de salir y acercarme a la toalla. Me sequé antes de envolverme en ella. Mientras me peinaba creí haber oído algo entre los arbustos, pero rápidamente decidí que sería algún tipo de animal. Después trencé mi cabello y me pareció que no iba a terminar nunca: necesitaba un buen corte.

Me giré para mirar el bosque que me rodeaba pero vi algo más que árboles. Descubrí un par de ojos que pertenecían a la imprecisa figura de un hombre entre los árboles más próximos a mí. Abrí la boca para gritar pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, él estaba detrás de mí y tapándomela con su mano.

—Hola— dijo la voz suave y profunda del hombre. Podría decir que estaba sonriendo. Bien, ahora estaba realmente asustada.


	2. Los captores

**AMOR SANGRANTE**

**Los captores**

Lentamente comencé a despertarme, pero me dí cuenta de que cuanto más volvía en mí, más de dolía la cabeza. Solté un gemido y abrí lentamente los ojos. Estaba de vuelta en la Roca del Lobo y aún tenía la toalla puesta. Al menos, _el tío raro_, como decidí llamarle, no estaba por allí. Sin embargo, mi tienda estaba destrozada y todo estaba revuelto. Mientras escudriñaba la escena empecé a elaborar mentalmente una lista de mis pertenencias y más o menos todo estaba allí, menos mi ropa. Perfecto, era perfecto. O bien estaban aún en el lago o las tenía el tío raro.

Un crujido procedente de la maleza cercana centró mi atención de nuevo en el aprieto en el que estaba. El tío raro salió de entre los árboles y parecía contento de verme despierta. Mientras caminaba hacia mí reparé en su aspecto. Llevaba una chaqueta de cuero bastante gastada sobre el torso desnudo. Su pálido pero musculado abdomen se marcaba claramente, casi resplandeciendo a la luz de la luna. Tenía un brillo dorado en los ojos mientras me estudiaban. Llevaba el pelo largo y rubio recogido en una coleta casual.

—¿Quién eres?— pregunté. Mi voz sonó más fuerte de lo que creía.

—Los nombres no son importantes— replicó el tío raro.

—Lo siento, pero agradecería saber el nombre del tío que me hizo perder el conocimiento y me dejó con la toalla— fui aumentando el volumen de la voz.

—¿Hubieras preferido que te hubiera desnudado completamente? — sonrió ante ese pensamiento y le fulminé con la mirada

—Vas a matarme, ¿verdad? — pregunté después de unos segundos en silencio mientras el tío raro iba caminando lentamente alrededor del claro, casi como un depredador que cerca a su presa.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Por el modo en que caminas. Tú no andas, tú acechas. Tienes el brillo de ojos de un depredador

—Eres observadora.

—Gracias

—No era un cumplido— después de una pausa el tío raro continuó —Sin embargo, llevas razón. Soy una especie de cazador, un rastreador para ser exactos.

—¿Qué rastreas?

—Diferentes tipos de animales: gatos monteses, osos, ciervos, humanos…— el tío raro sonrió maléficamente al pronunciar la última palabra.

—Lo sabía: vas a matarme— dije —¿Me has rastreado a mí también?

—Mis compañeros y yo encontramos tu campamento. Tu rastro estaba fresco y era bastante fácil de seguir. No fue tan divertido, de hecho, pero el premio al final no ha sido tan malo.

Para entonces él ya me había rodeado varias veces y ahora estaba enfrente de mí. Era unos cuantos centímetros más alto que yo y tenía que levantar la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos. De acuerdo, había dicho que era una especie de depredador y tu no querrías jamás mirar a uno a los ojos pero... ¡éstos eran tan condenadamente interesantes!

Su mano se deslizó desde mi mejilla al cuello. Parecía que lo estuviera sosteniendo como si de un preciado jarrón que pudiera hacer añicos con un movimiento se tratara.

—¿Compañeros? — dije tragando saliva. Se me quebró la vez y su mano se apartó de mí.

—Deberían estar pronto de vuelta— dijo. Se alejó unos cuantos pasos y empezó a caminar alrededor del campamento —Vaya, quizá querrías ponerte algo.

—Lo haría si supiera dónde está mi ropa— le solté. Antes de darme cuenta me lanzó el macuto —Gracias— comencé a sacar la ropa pero me detuve y levanté la vista para mirarle.

Me miraba con un brillo diferente en la mirada.

—No me voy a cambiar si estás mirando— el tío raro puso los ojos en blanco y se dio la vuelta.

Me cambié tan rápido como pude por si acaso su benevolencia se acababa y se giraba hacia mí. Comencé a sacar algo de comida de la mochila cuando él se dio la vuelta y me miró.

—¿Qué? — pregunté

—Nada— murmuró. Trepé hasta lo alto de la Roca del Lobo y contemplé cómo las estrellas lentamente se apagaban. El tío raro se quedó de pie al borde del bosque, aparentemente escuchando algo.

—James, ¿dónde está tu pececito? — preguntó una voz desde el otro lado de los árboles. Yo no veía a nadie pero el tío raro, James, podía. No respondió, simplemente movió la cabeza hacia donde yo estaba sentada comiendo parte de la bolsa de frutos secos que había traído conmigo. Sabía que era más vulnerable en lo alto de la roca que en el suelo donde podía correr, descendí preparada para enfrentarme a los nuevos.

—¿Eso es lo que has estrado rastreando? — preguntó una mujer. Entró en el claro y me estudió. Tragué saliva y empecé a retroceder pero me topé con el pecho de James. Había algo en esa mujer pelirroja que me asustaba.

—No esperaba que la trajeras de vuelta, no viva, al menos— comentó otro hombre antes de salir del bosque.

—Es mi decisión— dijo encogiéndose de hombros —De todas formas, ahora puedo divertirme más— James me atrajo hacia su pecho y presionó su nariz contra mi cuello. Comenzó a olerme.

—¿Sólo tú? ¿Y qué hay de nosotros? — remarcó la mujer. Trató de acercarse sigilosamente pero se detuvo cuando James… ¿gruñó? De acuerdo, es oficial, ahora estoy alucinando, confusa y a punto de entrar en pánico.

—Tranquila— me susurró él al oído. Asentí levemente y traté de calmarme.

—Laurent, ¿has visto alguna vez a James actuar así? — preguntó la pelirroja. El otro hombre no dijo nada, pero continuó observándonos a James y a mí.

—Pronto amanecerá. Quizá deberíamos buscar un refugio— sugirió Laurent después de un breve silencio —Podemos… descansar. Después de todo, hemos estado viajando bastante últimamente.

—Los demás están cerca. Si seguimos nuestra marcha podríamos estar allí mañana— dijo la mujer.

—Esperad, ¿me he perdido el crepúsculo? — grité. Laurent y la mujer me miraban sorprendidos. Ella se volvió rápidamente fulminándome con la mirada —¿Qué? — pregunté —El crepúsculo es especial para mí cuando subo aquí.

—La chica es bastante interesante, James— dijo Laurent esbozando una amplia sonrisa —Me gusta

—Bueno, a mí no me gusta que mi comida de replique— respondió bruscamente la mujer.

—Lo siento, pero vine aquí para relajarme y escaparme de la rutina, pero ahora estoy atrapada por vosotros. A mí tampoco se me da bien estar atrapada— grité. Mi yo asustado había huido y ahora hablaba mi yo furioso. La pelirroja gruñó en respuesta y cargó contra mí, pero antes de que pudiera parpadear, James estaba enfrente de mí y sujetaba a la mujer. Ella empezó a gruñir y exhibía unos largos caninos… espera, ¿colmillos? —¿Qué demonios sois? — pregunté con la voz temblorosa.

—Tu peor pesadilla— respondió la mujer gruñendo. Se le escaparon unos cuantos quejidos cuando James apretó los puños alrededor de sus muñecas.

—Victoria, cálmate— dijo Laurent —Esto podría resultar muy interesante— Victoria no le escuchaba pero seguía intentando deshacerse de James y llegar hasta mí. Todo se estaba poniendo muy confuso y me estaba empezando a dar dolor de cabeza.

—Ha dicho que te calmes— gruñó James antes de empujar a Victoria al suelo. Retrocedí contra la pared rocosa por si ella decidía que aún era el blanco.

—No has contestado a mi pregunta. ¿Qué sois? — inquirí de nuevo.

—¿Qué piensas que somos? — preguntó Laurent

—No lo sé… ¿no humanos? —me aventuré

—Esa parte las has acertado— dijo Victoria entre dientes.

—¿Quiere alguien decírmelo? Todo esto me está dando dolor de cabeza— gemí.

—Querida, somos vampiros— dijo Laurent. Esbozó una amplia sonrisa y mostró los colmillos.

—Oh, ¡por Dios! — murmuré antes de desmayarme.


	3. Vampiros, ¿verdad?

**AMOR SANGRANTE**

**Vampiros, ¿verdad?**

Estoy realmente cansada de desmayarme, aunque aún no estoy segura de si la primera vez me desmayé o James me dejó inconsciente. Sea lo que sea, no estoy contenta con mi situación. De todas formas, conseguí abrir los ojos y descubrí que el amanecer estaba comenzando. James estaba arrodillado junto a mí, mientras Victoria y Laurent estaban sentados en la Roca del Lobo.

—¿Así que vosotros sois vampiros?

—Así es— dijo Laurent

—¿Y yo que soy? ¿El desayuno?

—Vas a borrar inmediatamente la idea de que vamos a matarte— rugió James

—Creo que deberíamos hacerlo— masculló Victoria.

James la miró un segundo antes de volver la vista hacia mí. Me cogió en brazos, me levantó del suelo y me llevó bajo la protección que ofrecían las rocas ante el sol. Tan pronto como me bajó y corrí rápidamente hacia el pie de la montaña rocosa pero antes de que pudiera poner un pie para empezar a escalar, sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y me dejó donde estaba antes.

—¡Suéltame! — grité mientras intentaba escaparme de su abrazo.

Mi lucha fue en vano… como siempre.

—Solo quiero trepar hasta la nariz para ver el amanecer.

Sus brazos se aflojaron tras unos segundos y rápidamente trepé a la parte de arriba. El sol justo estaba saliendo por el horizonte y sus diferentes tonalidades teñían el cielo. Apoyé la cabeza en las rodillas y contemplé cómo el cielo cambiaba de color.

—Me gusta— oí que decía Laurent. Hubo una risita detrás de sus palabras —Ya es hora de que James encuentre a alguien que no ceda ante él.

—Yo no lo hago— rugió Victoria. Estoy segura de que tenía la mirada clavada en mi espalda.

James permaneció en silencio.

—Dijisteis que ibais a descansar, ¿no os vais a dormir? — pregunté

—Nosotros no dormimos. No lo necesitamos— explicó Laurent

Pasé el resto del día en lo alto de la Roca del Lobo. Los vampiros permanecieron callados en la sombra de debajo de la roca, moviéndose si la luz se acerba a ellos. Pregunté si eran alérgicos al sol pero la única respuesta que recibí fue un _no_ de James. Antes del ocaso los tres comenzaron a moverse por ahí otra vez y finalmente empezaron a parecer inquietos.

—El crepúsculo está a punto de comenzar, ¿vas a contemplarlo? — preguntó Laurent

—Sí— respondí tranquilamente.

Había pasado todo el día en la roca, en completo silencio y perfectamente feliz. Había hecho unas cuantas fotografías de algunos pájaros y nubes, pero a parte de eso lo que hice fue relajarme. Bueno, tan como podía teniendo a tres vampiros tan cerca.

—Entonces, ¿podemos alimentarnos? La sangre animal no me llena mucho— dijo Victoria —Además, los ojos de James están casi totalmente rojos.

Miré hacia abajo al vampiro con el cabello dorado y me di cuenta de que estaba mirando a todas partes menos a mí para que no pudiera verlos. Bueno, maldita sea, ahora tenía curiosidad.

—Supongo que deberíamos— dijo Laurent. Me miró y sonrió —Supongo que no tendrás una cuerda…

—Lo siento, me la dejé en casa. No esperaba que me secuestraran tres vampiros. Si me hubieras llamado con antelación la hubiera traído— exageré la sonrisa antes de volver la vista al cielo que se oscurecía.

—Tenemos que retenerla aquí— gruñó James

—No voy a vigilarla y tenemos que cazar de todas formas… algo más que un animal…— Victoria esbozó una amplia sonrisa. Sí, lo he cogido.

—¿Por qué no puedo simplemente irme? Es decir, mi madre espera que esté en casa mañana y tengo instituto pasado mañana.

—Eso no va a pasar— rugió James

—Bueno, supongo que tendremos que apañarnos con lo que tenemos…— dijo Laurent sosteniendo en alto una vieja camiseta que había traído.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡Esa no! ¡Me gusta esa! — protesté. Laurent simplemente la rasgó en varias tiras. Me encogí cuando el sonido me golpeó en los oídos.

De nuevo, Laurent y James utilizaron su velocidad para bajarme de la Roca del Lobo y ocultarme en la sombra. James me sujetaba mientras Laurent me ataba los tobillos con un trozo de tela. Mientras tanto, no aparté la vista ni un segundo del vampiro rubio. Sin embargo, el no me miró. En cambio, sí sentía mis ojos clavados en él por distinguí una gruesa línea roja rodeando el iris negro. De pronto, volvió lentamente la cabeza y me miró fijamente. Tragué saliva mientras James acercaba su cara a la mía: era como si la estuviera estudiando de cerca pero también tenía otra idea en mente.

Giró rápidamente la cara antes de besarme y fue directo a mi cuello. Juro que dejé de respirar cuando sus labios rozaron mi piel y recorrieron la vena. Sin embargo, en un segundo se apartó y ya estaba al otro lado del claro. Gruñí… ¡estúpidas hormonas! ¡Estúpidos vampiros atractivos!

Me incorporé o al menos traté de hacerlo, pero me di cuenta de que tenía los pies firmemente atados. Volví a gruñir pero antes de que pudiera recostarme sobre la piedra que estaba detrás de mí, Laurent me sujetó las manos detrás de la espalda y me ató las muñecas. Cuando descendió, dejé caer la espalda contra la pared y observé cómo retrocedía la figura del vampiro.

—Vamos— rugió James cuando vio que Laurent había terminado. Cambiaba el peso de una pierna a otra ansiosamente.

En un minuto los tres vampiros habían desaparecido y el bosque estaba en silencio de nuevo. Cerré los ojos para relajarme pero los volví a abrir enseguida cuando sentí otra presencia. Victoria estaba arrodillada frente a mí. Sus ojos no eran tan rojos como los de James pero eran mucho más amenazadores.

—Pensé que estabas hambrienta

—Así es y me uniré a la cacería muy pronto. Solo tengo que ocuparme primero de una cosa— Levantó la mano y yo cerré los ojos esperando el impacto. Sin embargo, en vez de golpearme, Victoria me liberó de los trozos de tela que sujetaban mis muñecas y mis tobillos.

—¿Por qué no vas a matarme? Es decir, nadie lo sabría.

—Por supuesto, ningún humano lo sabría, pero James y Laurent sí. Y parece que, por alguna razón, James te ha tomado simpatía. Si hubieras sido cualquier otro mortal, habrías muerto anoche y nosotros habríamos seguido nuestro camino, pero eso no ha sido el caso. James me perseguiría si vuelve y tú estás muerta. Métete esto en la cabeza, James es mío. Matarte haría que él me odiara para siempre. Nadie juega con los juguetes de James y queda impune.

—Pero si me escapo…

—Entonces todos contentos— esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa y tragué saliva —Ahora deberías empezar a correr antes de que cambie de idea sobre dejarte viva.

No necesité que me lo dijera dos veces. Me levanté rápidamente y comencé a recoger todo lo que pudiera meter en una mochila. Tan pronto como estuvo llena me precipité hacia el bosque. A mitad de camino recordé que James era un rastreador, así que volví sobre mis pasos, salté entre los árboles e hice cualquier cosa que pudiera confundir a James. Finalmente, encontré un riachuelo y lo seguí hasta que encontré el camino principal. Continué por el asfalto hasta que encontré mi camioneta. Aún estaba aparcada en el mismo lugar y no la habían movido.

Mientras abría la puerta miré hacia arriba, a las montañas. En algún lugar allí arriba había tres vampiros. Estaba segura que una me quería muerta, otro me encontraba interesante y el otro… el otro era un misterio para mí. Agité la cabeza para deshacerme de esos pensamientos y salté al coche. No volví a mirar atrás mientras arrancaba la camioneta y aceleraba por la carretera.

Sin embargo, según avanzaba en mi carrera sentí que estaba dejando atrás, en el bosque, una parte de mí.


	4. Encuentros en el centro comercial

**AMOR SANGRANTE**

**4. Encuentros en el centro comercial**

Nunca había estado tan contenta de regresar a casa después de una excursión. Tan pronto como llegué corrí a buscar a mi madre. Estaba tumbada en el sillón viendo el canal de cocina. Normalmente la hubiera reprochado su adicción a la comida pero hoy únicamente la abrazó, satisfecha con el silencio entre nosotras.

—No te esperaba hasta mañana por la mañana— me comentó

—Lo sé, pero simplemente me sentí con ganas de volver. Quiero decir que casi nunca tienes un fin de semana libre así que éste es diferente. Puedo irme de acampada en otro momento— contesté

—Espero no haberte hecho sentir culpable. Cerys, si has vuelto por eso quiero que lleves tu trasero de vuelta a la camioneta y regreses a la Boca del Lobo.

—La Roca del Lobo.

—¿Qué?

—Se llama la Roca del Lobo— repetí un poco más alto —¿Aún tenemos tiempo para ir de compras? — esperaba que así dejara el asunto del regreso.

—Creo que deberíamos hacerlo. Bueno, al menos durante dos o tres horas.

—¿Al menos? — pregunté con incredulidad. ¿Cómo alguien podía pasar más tiempo comprando?

—No te preocupes, no te arrastraré a todas las tiendas. Sólo a unas cuantas. Necesitas más camisetas bonitas y, posiblemente, alguna falda— mi madre había empezado a divagar y dejé de escuchar.

—De acuerdo— dije interrumpiéndola —déjame darme una ducha y después nos vamos.

—¡Bien! Me voy a poner algo adecuado para ir de compras

—¿Ahora hay un código de vestimenta?

—Ya sabes, antes te gustaba que fuera contigo a elegir tu ropa.

Allá vamos: es tiempo de hacer un viaje por el sendero de la memoria con un desvío a una visita acolchada.

—Sí, pero entonces papá me llevó de acampada y todas las esperanzas se desvanecieron— dije antes de hacer una rápida escapada al baño. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo empecé a apreciar todo un poquito más. Incluso me tomé unos segundos más de lo normal para mirar algunos cuadros que mamá había colgado en la pared. Cuando llegué, cerré la puerta y abrí el grifo de la ducha a la temperatura más alta que podía soportar. Cuando estaba suficientemente caliente entré y comencé a frotar toda la suciedad que pudiera haber en mi piel, cabello y uñas. Incluso haciendo cosas mundanas no pude evitar pensar en los tres vampiros de los que me había escapado… bueno, fundamentalmente en uno.

….

—¡Mira esta camisa! — exclamó mi madre. Hice una mueca al ver la camiseta amarilla de flores y la puse otra vez en el estante.

—Camisetas sin mangas, camisas ajustadas y vaqueros. ¡Por favor, mamá! ¡No me gustan ni los encajes ni los volantes!

—¿Qué pasa con los vestidos y las faldas? Antes te gustaban los vestidos cortos— protestó mi madre.

—Y no he llevado uno desde hace años— añadí —Por favor, los pantalones cortos están bien, pero nada de faldas.

—¿Y las faldas pantalón?

—Ya nadie los lleva, mamá— dije poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—De acuerdo— suspiró mi madre y se dio la vuelta para mirar otro estante.

La seguí hasta que encontré una zona que me llamó la atención. Encontré una camiseta preciosa, de color azulón y ajustada. La cogí y me la colgué del brazo antes de seguir caminando a otra parte de la tienda. Antes de que pudiera dar un paso más, mis ojos se toparon con un tío rubio y alto al otro lado de la sala. Me agaché inmediatamente detrás de unos estantes de ropa.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo me ha encontrado? Mierda… James es rastreador, claro. Probablemente era capaz de encontrarme aquí. Me había duchado y utilizado un jabón con aroma florar con la esperanza de distraerle. Mantuve la vista fija en él mientras cruzaba la tienda. Se paró en un punto y miró por encima de mí a… a mi madre. ¡Vaya! ¿En qué problema acababa de meterla? Intenté salir del lugar en el que estaba escondida pero golpeé un estante y todas las perchas sonaron a la vez.

—Mierda— chillé.

Todo el mundo de la tienda me estaba mirando, incluido James.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda…

Mientras me desenredaba del lugar en el que me había metido la mayoría de la gente decidió que no era suficientemente importante como para atraer su atención, pero él mantuvo los ojos clavados en mí. Tragué saliva pero me mantuve inmóvil una vez que fui capaz de levantarme. Supe que no iba a ser capaz de huir de él y ahora esconderse no era una opción.

James comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia mí haciendo que los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraran cada vez más. ¡Lo estaba haciendo a propósito! Yo era su presa y él iba a disfrutar tanto como le fuera posible. Bueno, no iba a salir corriendo pero sí que podía arruinar su diversión.

—Te has escapado— dijo mientras me aproximaba a él.

—Sí, creo que eso es bastante obvio— me crucé de brazos y le miré fijamente. Bajó la mirada unos segundos antes de volver a mirarme a la cara.

—¿Cómo?

—Eso es un secreto

—Bueno, sólo tengo que asegurarme de que eso no va a volver a pasar. Aunque esta vez la cacería ha sido más divertida.

—Me encanta hacer tu vida más emocionante— dije dedicándole una enorme y falsa sonrisa. La cara de James permaneció inexpresiva, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar había alargado la mano y me tenía sujeta del brazo —¡eh!

—Tú te vienes conmigo— rugió en mi oído. Me estremecí sin saber si había sido por la amenaza o por el hecho de que sus labios rozaran mi piel.

—No voy a ningún sitio— contesté enfadada

—Cerys, ¿quién es tu amigo?

Oh no, mi madre. James se quedó quieto y la miró. Creo que estaba decidiendo si merecía la pena quedarse o no. Aflojó la mano y su cuerpo se relajó un poco. Conseguí soltar el brazo, pero él se aseguró de que nuestras manos permanecían cerca, algo que mi madre notó inmediatamente.

—Me llamo James. Su hija y yo nos hemos estado viendo durante las últimas semanas, casi un mes— No sabía de dónde procedía su encanto pero estaba fascinada en silencio.

—Cerys, ¿es eso verdad?

—Um…

—Me ha contado que normalmente está usted trabajando así que no me sorprende que no le haya dicho nada. De hecho, estábamos acampando juntos este fin de semana pero tuvimos una pequeña pelea. Decidí venir a disculparme e intentar arreglarlo.

—Eso explicaría por qué estabas tan ansiosa por irte y por qué volviste tan alterada— abrí la boca de asombro: era una jodida mentira. Antes de que pudiera protestar, James comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

—Sí, le pregunté si querría hacer un… viaje conmigo y algunos amigos, pero dijo que necesitaba estar contigo y terminar la última semana de instituto antes de las vacaciones de primavera. Desafortunadamente, mi temperamento posesivo sacó lo peor de mí y tuvimos una discusión— seguí mirando a James.

—Por supuesto, puede tomarse la siguiente semana libre.

—¿Qué? — chillé provocando más miradas por parte de los compradores.

—Sería bueno para ti alejarte un poco de esto— no podía creer lo que mi madre estaba diciendo.

—¡Pero si no le conoces!

—Parece un chico encantador y habéis estado saliendo durante casi un mes. Además, está tratando de reconciliarse contigo en vez de seguir enfadado y dejarte. Quiero decir, seguramente tenga un montón de chicas a sus… espera, ¿qué edad tienes?

—20 años— dijo rápidamente

—¿Así que estás en la universidad?

—Sí.

—Como iba diciendo, probablemente haya un montón de chicas cuando vuelva a la universidad que querrían estar en tu lugar— prosiguió mi madre.

—¡Pero mamá! ¿Qué pasa con el instituto? Aún me queda una semana.

—Haré una llamada y daré una excusa por ti— no podía creer que mi madre me estuviera despidiendo de esa manera —Así que James, ¿cuándo os marcharíais?

—Tan pronto como podamos. De hecho, ya vamos retrasados.

—Bueno, entonces, como a Cerys normalmente no le gusta comprar de todas formas, creo que podríais iros ya. Aunque tendrás que pasar por casa para recoger algo de ropa— mi madre me estaba ignorando por completo.

—Eso no será un problema— replicó él. Pude imaginar cómo de rápido llegaríamos.

—Está bien, ya nos veremos, chicos— me dio un abrazo antes de desaparecer detrás de los estantes.

—Vamos— rugió James tan pronto como mi madre se hubo ido. Me mantuve en mi sitio y simplemente le miré —no me hagas esto más difícil— seguí mirándole —deberías estar contenta. Ahora tengo una razón para traerte viva.

—Si fueras a matarme ya lo habrías hecho ayer— dije. James gruñó antes de cargarme sobre su espalda y salir corriendo. En ese instante, agarré con fuerza su cuello y cerré los ojos. Durante unos minutos todo estuvo en silencio, pero de pronto el mundo chocó contra nosotros y todos los sonidos volvieron a mi cabeza. Sentí como su pecho temblaba y era porque se estaba riendo de mí. Así que inmediatamente me solté y caí sobre el césped de detrás de mi casa.

—No me siento muy bien— me quejé.

—Se te pasará. Ahora vamos. Victoria y Laurent nos están esperando.

—Eso me recuerda, ¿por qué estás tan empeñado en que vaya contigo? Es decir, tienes a Victoria, no me necesitas para… hacerte compañía y no le voy a decir al mundo vuestro secreto.

La cara de James permaneció inexpresiva y no parecía que fuera a responder. Así que en vez de esperar, caminé hacia la puerta trasera, saqué la llave de repuesto y la abrí. Mientras giraba la llave sentí cómo se acercaba por detrás. Me puse rígida cuando rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos y se aproximó a mi cuello.

—Primero, no huele ni de cerca tan bien como tú. Segundo, ella nunca me podría intrigar tanto como tú— permanecí inmóvil hasta que James terminó de abrir la puerta por mí —Tenemos que darnos prisa, llegamos muy tarde.

Le seguí escaleras arriba hasta mi dormitorio.

—¿Cómo sabías cuál era mi habitación?

—Ya había estado aquí— respondió

—Espera… me has visto en la ducha.

—No, yo tengo valores.

—Ya... ¿cazar y matar personas no interfiere en tus valores?

—Hago lo que necesito para sobrevivir

—¿No puedes beber sangre animal?

—Por eso estamos aquí. Laurent ha oído algo sobre una… familia _vegetariana_ y quiere investigar.

—¿Así que me llevas a ver más vampiros?

—No te preocupes, no te va a pasar nada— respondió.

Por ahora tenía todas mis cosas metidas en una vieja mochila de mi padre y me dirigía escaleras abajo. Añadí algo de comida mientras James se movía a mi alrededor.

—Estoy lista— dije mientras cerraba el macuto.


	5. Viajando con vampiros

**AMOR SANGRANTE**

**5. Viajando con vampiros**

James me lanzó sobre su espalda antes de salir corriendo de la casa. Podría haber sido capaz de imaginarme a dónde íbamos, pero el mundo era simplemente una multitud de colores mezclados. Sin embargo, fui capaz de reconocer el lugar en donde nos detuvimos: en el pequeño lago en el que vi a James por primera vez.

—Creí que estaría bien encontrarnos con Laurent y Victoria— me limité a asentir mientras miraba al agua. Encontré una buena roca para sentarme y me encaramé a ella.

—Hemos tardado más de lo esperado— dijo Laurent mientras se acercaba a James. Solo estábamos allí un minuto antes de que apareciera, seguido por Victoria, por supuesto —Me alegro de verte otra vez. Me cuesta creer que no sepamos tu nombre…

—Cerys, Cerys Freeman.

—Bueno, pues me alegro de verte de nuevo Cerys.

—Yo también me alegro, Laurent— respondí con una sonrisa.

—¿Estamos listos ya o la mocosa quiere ver las estrellas otra vez? — preguntó Victoria con impaciencia. Me miraba fijamente.

—Creo que lo estamos— contestó Laurent.

—Ya puedes bajar de ahí, Cerys— me dijo James.

Me encantó la forma en que pronunció mi nombre, pero en el momento en que ese pensamiento apareció en mi mente traté de borrarlo. Por una vez, hice lo que me pidió sin rechistar: algo que sorprendió a James, encantó a Laurent y enfadó a Victoria aún más. Caminamos a través de los árboles a la velocidad normal de un mortal, cosa que me sorprendió. Laurent se tomó su tiempo para preguntarme por mi vida en el instituto, mis amigos y mi familia. Las preguntas cesaron, sin embargo, cuando surgió el tema de mi padre. El silencio invadió al grupo durante el resto de la tarde. Victoria se habría quejado sobre el hecho de ir tan despacio, pero tanto James como Laurent la hubiera mandado callar.

Laurent nos hizo detenernos alrededor de las 9 de la noche. Encontré un árbol cercano en el que sentarme y observé como Victoria y James andaban de un lado para otro sin descanso. Saqué un bocadillo y comencé a comer mientras los miraba.

—No tenemos nada con qué atarla, ¿así que quién se quedará atrás?

—No tengo ni idea de dónde estoy o de cómo volver. Me quedaré aquí sin necesidad de cuerdas ni niñera— dije —No es como si pudiera escapar de vosotros— sentencié mirando directamente a Victoria, algo que ni a James ni a Laurent se les pasó por alto.

—No estoy seguro— dijo James mirando a Victoria y a mí.

—Serías capaz de rastrearla antes de que se acercara a la carretera— afirmó Laurent.

—Está bien, pero Victoria, mantente dentro de nuestro campo de visión— rugió el vampiro.

Parecía como si hubieran terminado la conversación mentalmente porque, todos a una, los tres vampiros desaparecieron en el bosque. Suspiré y me acomodé en el árbol para esperar a que mis compañeros volvieran.

Mientras esperaba volví a observar las estrellas. Pude ver pequeños retazos de cielo entre los huecos que dejaban los árboles, pero nada comparado con la visión desde el claro de la Roca del Lobo. Lentamente mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse y el sueño me reclamó.

….

—Es linda hasta cuando duerme— escuché de la voz de Laurent mientras volvía a la realidad lentamente.

La única respuesta fue un gruñido de James que llegó tan cerca de mí que me hizo vibrar. Subí la cabeza para ver cómo James me estaba mirando. Fue entonces cuando mi cuerpo se dio cuenta de que dos brazos lo rodeaban a la altura de las caderas y de que estaba apoyada en un pecho de granito. Intenté desenredarme pero los brazos de James se cerraron aún más y lanzó un leve rugido de aviso.

—No deberías intentarlo. Ha estado pegado a ti desde que volvimos de la cacería. Me costó casi quince minutos convencerle para que te dejara y nos fuéramos de caza otra vez— comentó Laurent.

—¿Otra vez? — pregunté amodorrada.

—No estamos acostumbrados a alimentarnos de sangre animal. Aunque nuestra última comida ha sido mucho más… saciante— Laurent levantó sonriendo un abrigo azul oscuro.

—Gracias— le susurré a James. Esbozó una sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie sosteniéndome todavía en sus brazos —Puedo andar, lo sabes.

—Tenemos que avanzar a nuestra velocidad un rato. Cuando nos acerquemos lo suficiente te bajaré al suelo de nuevo— contestó él.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde estamos?

—Aún en Washington, no te preocupes— respondió Laurent

—¿A dónde vamos?

—A Forks— replicó James secamente

—¡Pero eso no está lejos en absoluto! ¿Habéis estado caminando a mi velocidad toda la noche?

—Hemos estado haciendo círculos y estudiando el pueblo un poco. Además, necesitamos cazar lo suficientemente lejos para que no descubran donde estamos— explicó James

—De… de acuerdo— tartamudeé

—Está bien, ¿estáis preparados? — preguntó Victoria.

Se estaba limpiando los últimos rastros de sangre de la boca. Cuando se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando sonrió y se aseguró de que yo notaba que estaba disfrutando con cada gota que saboreaba. Me estremecí y me acurruqué aún más contra el pecho de James por el asco y un poco de miedo. Nadie respondió pero inmediatamente comenzaron a correr. De nuevo, me sorprendí a mí misma pegada a James y disfrutando cada vez más.

Cuando nos detuvimos, estábamos en medio de una tormenta de truenos. Había oído tronar en la distancia y estaba emocionada. Incluso habiendo vivido toda mi vida en Washington y habiendo vivido muchísimas tormentas, seguían siendo mi tipo favorito de tormentas. Sin embargo, ésta era la más ruidosa que había oído nunca. Por la forma en que mis compañeros sonreían me di cuenta de que muchos de esos truenos debían ser otros vampiros.

—Son ellos, ¿verdad? — pregunté.

James esbozó una amplia sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza. El viento comenzó a aumentar y atraje el abrigo a mí e intenté apretarme aún más contra James. Sabía que no debía intentarlo pero necesitaba más protección frente al viento. Bueno, al menos eso es lo que me decía a mí misma. Es decir, James es tan frío como un trozo de granito así que no iba a desprender calor sólo porque me acurrucara junto a él.

—El juego ha comenzado— dijo Victoria alegremente

—¿El juego? —

—Están jugando al béisbol vampiro— explicó James — Sólo podemos hacerlo durante las tormentas porque cuando chocamos contra algo, normalmente entre nosotros, suena como un trueno.

—Por eso hay más truenos de lo normal.

—¿Por qué no nos unimos a ellos? — preguntó Laurent con una gran sonrisa

—Mejor no— murmuré.

Me había acostumbrado a Laurent, a James e incluso a Victoria, pero ¿más vampiros? No estaba segura de poder sobrellevarlo. ¿Qué pasa si eran peores que mis vampiros… quiero decir, mis captores?

—Mantened a Cerys oculta— ordenó James.

Todo este tiempo Laurent se había comportado como el líder del grupo, pero de repente James tomó el relevo. Me puso en el suelo y Laurent me dio el abrigo. James subió la cremallera antes de echarse hacia atrás y sonreír. Las mangas me quedaban larguísimas y la cintura del abrigo me llegaba por las pantorrillas.

James se estaba quitando su chaqueta cuando Laurent lo detuvo y le dijo que no serviría de nada.

—La chaqueta enmascara su olor a humana de algún modo, pero aún así quedará un leve rastro de él.

—¿Qué? ¿Los humanos y los vampiros huelen diferente?

—Podemos oler vuestra sangre— dijo Victoria

—Oh… bien… ¡qué alegría! — murmuré

Empezamos a movernos y los vampiros me ocultaron de forma efectiva… bueno al menos si nos topábamos con ellos de frente. Los impactos de los truenos aumentaban de volumen a medida que nos aproximábamos a los otros vampiros. Finalmente, pude observar una pequeña diferencia entre los vampiros y los truenos reales. Éstos comenzaron a sonar como inmensas rocas chocando entre sí en lugar de truenos. Para cuando llegamos al claro, el ruido se había detenido. Antes de que James y Victoria bloquearan mi visión, alcancé a ver a la otra familia junta enfrentándonos. Cuatro vampiros varones y cuatro vampiros hembra… sí, esto iba a ser interesante.


	6. Más vampiros

**AMOR SANGRANTE**

**6. Más vampiros**

Todo permaneció en silencio unos momentos mientras ambas familias se evaluaban mutuamente.

—Creo que os oímos jugar— dijo Laurent —Soy Laurent y estos son Victoria y James— dejé escapar un ligero suspiro cuando no me mencionó.

—Soy Carlisle. Esta es mi familia: Emmett y Jasper, Rosalie, Esme y Alice, Edward y Bella— dijo señalando a todo el mundo

—¿Necesitáis más jugadores?

—¿Quién es ella? — dijeron uno de los chicos, creo que Emmett. Me miró y yo me apreté aún más contra James.

—Esta es Cerys, ella no jugará. Tiene una naturaleza un poco… torpe— dijo Laurent. Miré fijamente su nuca. ¡Yo no era patosa! Simplemente James no me había dejado caminar durante los últimos días.

—De hecho, estábamos terminando. Pero nos encantaría jugar en otro momento. ¿Pensáis quedaros mucho tiempo en la zona? — preguntó Carlisle

—Nos dirigimos al norte, de hecho, pero sentíamos curiosidad por ver quién estaba por aquí. No hemos tenido compañía desde hace mucho.

—Ya… normalmente esta región está vacía exceptuándonos a nosotros y a los visitantes ocasionales, como vosotros— noté como la tensión iba desapareciendo del ambiente, pero traté de estar alerta, el entorno agradable me sobrecogía y me daba una sensación de falsa calma.

—¿Cuál es vuestra zona de caza? — preguntó Laurent de forma casual

—La cordillera Olympic y, a veces, de arriba abajo de la cordillera de la costa. Residimos de forma permanente aquí. Hay otro asentamiento fijo como el nuestro al norte cerca de Denali.

Laurent se balanceó sobre los talones y miró a James con curiosidad. Tenía una peculiar expresión en la cara pero sus ojos estaban centrados en la chica, Bella. Una punzada de celos me retorció el estómago y por mucho que intentaba calmarla, no paraba de crecer.

—¿Fija? ¿Cómo lo lleváis? — había una curiosidad sana en su voz

—¿Por qué no volvemos a casa y hablamos tranquilamente? — sugirió Carlisle —Es una historia bastante larga.

James y Victoria intercambiaron una mirada de sorpresa al mencionar la palabra casa, pero Laurent controló mejor sus gestos.

—Suena muy interesante y acogedor— Su sonrisa era genial —Hemos estado de caza todo el camino desde Ontario y no hemos tenido la oportunidad de parar ni un momento— Sus ojos repararon en la apariencia refinada de Carlisle.

—Por favor, no lo toméis a mal, pero apreciaríamos que no cazarais en esta zona. Tenemos que mantener las apariencias, ya sabéis— mencionó Carlisle.

—Por supuesto— asintió Laurent — no queremos bajo ningún concepto invadir vuestro territorio. Nos alimentamos fuera de Seattle, de todas formas— dijo riéndose. Me estremecí cuando mencionó su última caza, como también hizo Bella.

—Os mostraremos el camino si os apetece correr con nosotros. Emmett y Alice podéis ir con Edward y Bella a por el todoterreno.

Mientras Carlisle terminaba de hablar se levantó una ligera brisa. Me di cuenta de que Edward se puso tenso junto a Bella y James centró su atención aún más en ella. Se agachó y Edward sacó los dientes. Ahora sí que estaba asustada. Nunca había visto esta faceta suya.

—¿Qué es esto? — exclamó Laurent, alzando una ceja. James estaba aún tenso y Edward aún preparado para defender a la chica. Decidí apartarme de James y colocarme detrás de Laurent.

—Ella está con nosotros— rugió Carlisle

—¿Has traído un aperitivo? — preguntó Laurent. El comentario hizo que Edward gruñera de nuevo y yo me aferrara a la parte de atrás de la camisa de Laurent.

—He dicho que está con nosotros— repitió Carlisle

—Pero es humana— protestó Laurent. Le empujé ligeramente, pero no se movió. Aunque supe que lo notó porque tensó los músculos y después los relajó.

—Sí— dijo Emmett —también lo es vuestra acompañante.

Mi cuerpo se puso rígido pero permanecí detrás de Laurent.

—¿Elegís vuestra comida para llevar? — prosiguió Emmett.

—Ella no es comida— dijo Laurent —Ella nos ha estado… ayudando un poco. Conoce el terreno más que nosotros. Parece que nuestras familias están llenas de sorpresas…

—Así es— sentenció Carlisle

—Pero nos gustaría aceptar vuestra invitación— dijo Laurent volviendo su atención hacia Carlisle —Y por supuesto, no le haremos daño a la humana. No cazaremos en vuestro territorio, como ya he dicho.

James le miró con incredulidad e irritación.

—Os enseñaremos el camino— dijo Carlisle

Dos de los vampiros, una de las vampiras y la chica se marcharon por el bosque. Desaparecieron tan pronto como alcanzaron los árboles. Laurent me cogió y me puso sobre su espalda, del mismo modo en que James lo hacía. Inmediatamente echó a correr, sin dejarme mirar atrás para ver si Victoria y James nos seguían.


	7. Hablando con los Cullen

**AMOR SANGRANTE**

**7. Hablando con los Cullen**

Laurent finalmente me dejó en el suelo y los otros vampiros se detuvieron. Yo aún me aferraba a uno de sus brazos, recelosa de los vampiros con los que habíamos venido.

—Laurent, ¿dónde están Victoria y James? — pregunté mirando alrededor

—Persiguiendo a Bella para cazarla, ya aparecerán— dijo Carlisle. Su voz sonaba calmada pero su postura me mostraba todo lo que necesitaba saber. Esos vampiros estaban preparados para luchar si se enteraban de que le había pasado algo a la otra humana.

—¿Persiguiéndola? Laurent, creí que habías dicho…

—Ahora no…— contestó Laurent —Lo siento mucho por James pero la caza parece ser lo único que le hace ser quién es.

—Así que es un rastreador…

—Disfruta la emoción de la caza, a veces demasiado— explicó Laurent.

—¿Cómo es que vuestra humana está viva todavía? — preguntó Esme pausadamente

—Él se siente atraído por ella por alguna razón… como también nosotros.

—Excepto Victoria— murmuré. Laurent sonrió levemente antes de que su cara volviera a tener la expresión estoica que le servía de máscara.

—Creo que tu familia también se ha enamorado de una humana… ¿Una extraña atracción hacia ella?

—Solo Edward— comentó Rosalie

—Todos nosotros. Aunque Edward parece quererla más— añadió Esme

—Me gustaría disculparme por James. En los años que he pasado con él y con Victoria, ha llegado a ser mi amigo, pero nunca estuve realmente ligado a ellos.

—¿Estabas con ellos por conveniencia?— preguntó Carlisle

—Sí— asintió Laurent —Él es un excelente cazador y Victoria tampoco era mala. Siempre teníamos comida y me gustaba viajar.

—Pero…

—Pero estoy cansado de viajar. Creo que he visto suficiente— respondió Laurent —Además hemos oído rumores de cómo sobrevive tu familia. ¿Algo sobre ser vegetarianos?

—Los vampiros no pueden ser vegetarianos— murmuré. Aún estaba detrás de Laurent y sujetaba su brazo, pero me aferraba con menos fuerza.

—No somos vegetarianos en el sentido en que lo son los humanos, pero nos acercamos a él tanto como los vampiros podemos. Nos alimentamos de los animales. Tenemos que hacerlo más a menudo, pero vale la pena. Puedo mantener mi trabajo en el hospital, mi mujer puede salir y hacer la compra y mis hijos pueden ir al instituto. Tenemos una vida normal en la medida de nuestras posibilidades.

—¿Trabajas en el hospital?— preguntó Laurent. Eso había captado su interés.

—Carlisle, ¿por qué no le explicas a Laurent cómo aprendiste a resistir el olor de la sangre en tu estudio? Nosotros cuidaremos de Cerys— dijo Esme.

—¿Qué?— escupí. Apreté las manos en torno al brazo de Laurent, pero tan pronto como lo hice empecé a sentirme calmada. El ambiente no era tenso: como en el prado.

—¿Estáis seguros? — Carlisle no miraba a Esme sino a Jasper

—Estaremos bien. Rose, ¿por qué no vais tú y Jasper a cambiaros la ropa mojada? Yo le traeré algo de comer a Cerys— dijo Esme. Sonrió a todo el mundo con la sonrisa que una madre le dedicaría a su familia. Era más relajante que la fuerza que parecía calmar siempre las peores tensiones.

—¿Tenéis comida? — preguntó Laurent de nuevo.

—Es para despistar a los vecinos. Habría sido para confundir a Bella pero nos descubrió antes de entrar en casa. Esme aún disfruta cocinando así que lo hace para Bella siempre que está por aquí.

—Interesante…— susurró Laurent

—¿Comida de verdad? — pregunté. Había sobrevivido a base de barritas de muesli desde que me marché de casa. Me había comido un sándwich pero me parecía que había sido siglos atrás.

—Vamos a ver que podemos preparar— dijo Esme —Estoy segura de que Bella tendrá hambre cuando vuelva.

—Espera, ¿van a volver aquí? Si va a haber una lucha, ¿va a ser aquí? — pregunté, deteniéndome mientras seguía a Esme. Los demás me miraron y después se miraron entre sí.

—No, no será aquí. Tenemos un plan para mantener a Bella a salvo— contestó Esme con una sonrisa reconfortante —Ahora, vamos a por esa comida— Lentamente seguí a Esme hasta la cocina, un poco más despacio de lo que habría seguido a James o Laurent —¿De dónde eres?

—De Seattle— contesté rápidamente

—¿Tardasteis dos días en llegar aquí desde Seattle?

—Caminamos a mi velocidad la mayor parte del tiempo, además James y los otros se detuvieron a cazar unas cuantas veces— expliqué encogiéndome de hombros.

—¿Se han alimentado delante de ti?

—No, nunca. Normalmente se iban cuando yo estaba durmiendo.

—Lo siento por preguntar tanto, pero esto es muy nuevo. Quiero decir, Bella acaba de llegar a nosotros y de repente te encontramos a ti viviendo con un cazador tan entusiasta.

—Sé que es chocante. Me ha rastreado incluso a mí, dos veces. La primera vez fue cuando nos conocimos. Dijo que no era muy divertido perseguirme. La segunda vez fue cuando me escapé mientras cazaban. Me fui a casa y estaba comprando cuando James me volvió a encontrar.

—¿Tardó mucho?

—No estoy segura. Cuando llegamos a casa, él ya había estado allí una vez. No estoy muy segura de cuál fue su ruta para encontrarme.

—Interesante…— susurró Esme.

Me preparó un sándwich de jamón y queso y lo colocó en el plato, justo delante de mí.

—Siento que no sea mucho, pero es todo lo que tenemos ahora mismo. Todavía no estamos muy acostumbrados a llenar la nevera de comida.

—Tiene una pinta…— di un pequeño mordisco —y sabe estupendamente— dije.

—Bien— dijo Esme con una sonrisa —puedes comer en el salón si quieres. Así podrás ver la televisión mientras comes.

—¿Tu hijo, Jasper, va a estar… allí? Parece como si no quisiera que estuviera cerca de él.

—De hecho, es todo lo contrario. No estamos seguros de cómo puede estar cerca de ti. Es nuevo en esto y el impulso de la sangre aún está encendido en su interior. Deberías ver a Edward cuando trae a Bella a casa. Es muy protector con ella, sobre todo cerca de Jasper. Normalmente van directos a su habitación.

—Si la llamada de la sangre es tan fuerte, ¿por qué James ha sido capaz de resistirse a la mía?

—Realmente no sabemos cómo funcionan esas cosas. Edward está confuso, pero dice que necesita mucho autocontrol para estar con Bella. Para nosotros, solamente es otra humana a la que nos tenemos que resistir.

—Ah…

Durante el resto del tiempo que me llevó comerme el sándwich estuvimos en silencio, mirando la televisión con poco interés. Finalmente, oímos un coche detenerse en la entrada y de repente todo el mundo estaba allí.

Cuando el grupo entró en el salón se pararon en seco al vernos a Laurent y a mí. Emmett incluso gruñó.

—Nos está siguiendo— declaró Edward

—Eso me temía— replicó Laurent con tristeza.

La diminuta duendecilla, Alice, se acercó a Jasper casi bailando, le susurró algo al oído y tiró de él escaleras arriba. Rosalie se pegó al lado de Emmett pero esperó a ver que pasaba a continuación.

—¿Qué va a hacer? — preguntó Carlisle. Miró a Laurent, luego a mí y volvió la vista a Laurent.

—¿No va a venir a por su chica? — preguntó Emmett

—Lo siento— respondió Laurent ignorando la pregunta de Emmett —Me temo que la defensa de vuestro chico a la humana le ha encendido.

—¿Puedes detenerle?

—Nada detiene a James cuando empieza. Puedes preguntarle a Cerys tú mismo. Entró en Seattle para encontrarla y normalmente prefiere mantenerse alejado de las ciudades grandes.

—Nosotros le pararemos— prometió Emmett. Sabía lo que quería decir. No quería que James matara a la chica y tampoco quería que ellos le mataran a él, pero tenía el presentimiento de que algo de eso estaba a punto de pasar.

—No le podéis vencer. Nunca he visto algo parecido en mis trescientos años. Es absolutamente letal. Por eso me uní a su clan. ¿Estáis seguros de que merece la pena?— Laurent miró a Bella

Edward rugió con furia y yo me apreté contra Laurent de nuevo.

—¿Tu humana tiene algún valor para él? — Laurent se encogió pero asintió, apretándome la mano.

—Me temo que vais a tener que hacer vuestra elección— dijo Carlisle solemnemente. Laurent lo entendió. Deliberó por unos momentos. Sus ojos se posaron en toda la familia Cullen antes de volverse hacia mí.

—¿Qué? — pregunté

—Estoy intrigado por la vida que habéis construido. Lo he estado desde que oí los rumores. No quiero estar en medio de esto. No tengo nada contra vosotros pero tampoco me levantaré en contra de James. Además le prometí que protegería a Cerys. Creo que me dirigiré al norte, al clan de Denali— dudó un segundo —No subestiméis a James. Tiene una mente brillante y sentidos incomparables. Está igual de cómodo que vosotros en el mundo de los humanos y no vendrá a vosotros de frente… Siento lo que se ha desencadenado aquí. Lo siento mucho.

—Id en paz— dijo Carlisle. Laurent se tomó su tiempo para volver a mirar a todos antes de ponerme en su espalda y dirigirse a la puerta.

—Laurent, no lo entiendo. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? — le pregunté cuando nos detuvimos tras unos minutos.

—Nos dirigimos al norte, hacia Denali, como he dicho— replicó

—¡Pero van a matar a James! — protesté. Quería gritarlo pero no quería atraer ninguna atención no deseada. Laurent simplemente sonrió con tristeza y continuó su camino a las montañas.


	8. Antes de la caza I

**AMOR SANGRANTE**

**8. Antes de la caza. Primera parte**

Laurent se detuvo en el mismo lugar en el que habíamos acampado la noche anterior. Encontré el árbol en el que me desperté sobre el pecho de James y enrollada en torno a él. No quería pensar en lo que iba a venir. Sabía que debía estar feliz, esto significaría que podría volver a mi vida normal sin vampiros. ¿A quién quería engañar? Siempre me preguntaría si los demás eran vampiros o no. Nunca sería capaz de volver a la Roca del Lobo debido a los recuerdos que me traía. Y no importaba cuánto tratara de negarlo, mi corazón se haría pedazos si mataran a James.

El último pensamiento llenó de lágrimas mis ojos, traté de parar pero como mi mente seguía en la dirección más oscura que podía, más lágrimas afloraron hasta mis mejillas. Laurent permaneció todo el tiempo de pie en silencio unos árboles más allá, vigilándome cuidadosamente, así como a los alrededores. Estaba esperando algo: no se hubiera detenido tan cerca de los Cullen sin razón.

—Cerys, tienes que animarte un poco. Me parte el corazón verte así

—¿Es que no has oído lo que los Cullen van a hacer? ¡Edward va a matar a James!

—Creía que no te gustaba James. De hecho, pensaba que no ninguno de nosotros te caíamos bien.

—Si no me cayeras bien, ¿por qué me habría escondido detrás de ti? ¿Por qué habría acudido a ti en busca de consuelo? ¿Por qué no he huido de nuevo?

—Era nosotros, vampiros que conocías, o los Cullen, vampiros a los que no. Creo que confiabas en nosotros cuando nos enfrentamos a ellos. Y no has huido por no sabrías que camino tomar— dijo Laurent

—Si encontrara la 101 sería capaz de encontrar el camino— susurré —Laurent, me caéis bien. De acuerdo, Victoria me asusta un poco, bastante, pero aún así, sé que ni tú ni James dejarías que me hiciera daño

—¿Somos tus amigos?

—Tú y James sí. Pero aún no estoy segura de Victoria.

—¿Y sientes más cosas por James de las que nos muestras?

—Um… quizá… posiblemente— James me lanzó una mirada que decía claramente «ya sé la verdad, solo tienes que decirlo». Intenté retenerla unos cuantos minutos más, pero en treinta segundos supe que tenía que confesar —Creo… que ahora me gusta más que como amigo. Aunque no sé cuánto más.

—¿No sabes si estás enamorada de él o si solamente le deseas?— preguntó Laurent

—Si lo quieres ver de ese modo… sí. Nunca he tenido novio antes así que no sé como son la mayoría de estos sentimientos.

—¿Nunca has tenido novio?

—No… siempre he estado demasiado ocupada. O al menos, eso era lo que me decía a mí misma.

—Bueno, querida, creo te sorprenderás muy pronto de cómo son esos sentimientos — dijo Laurent con una sonrisa de complicidad. Le lancé una mirada socarrona antes de enrollarme como una pelota y apoyarme contra el árbol. Solo quería irme. No quería estar allí cuando los Cullen llevaran a cabo su plan. Solo quería que terminara todo esto y que James fuera un producto muy agradable de mi imaginación.

Los últimos días me habían agotado tanto que me dormía sin apenas darme cuenta. Cuando volví a la realidad, tenía los ojos hinchados y la vista borrosa por haberme dormido llorando. Cuando intenté estirarme, dos brazos me envolvieron la cintura y miré hacia arriba. James vigilaba el bosque que se extendía ante nosotros.

—¿James? Pensé que te habías marchado para perseguir a Bella— dije

—Victoria está vigilando por mí y Laurent se ha ido a cazar. Parece que ambos tenéis un largo viaje por delante.

—¿Ambos? James, ¡tienes que venir con nosotros! ¡Van a matarte!— me aferré a su camisa mientras le rogaba.

—No puedo. No va conmigo abandonar una cacería— replicó

—¡James! Déjalo. Por favor… Van a matarte. Aunque no sepa cómo muere un vampiro, creo que no es agradable ni fácil y no quiero que eso te ocurra a ti.

—Cerys, cálmate. No me va a pasar nada.

—Pero… ¡ellos son siete! ¿Cómo vas a vencer a siete vampiros?

—Primero, me he visto en peores situaciones. Segundo, se terminarán separando: se dividirán en pequeños grupos y dejarán que sus sentimientos les dominen.

—Haciéndotelo más fácil

—Exacto— dijo James

—Pero, ¿por qué tienes que matar a Bella? ¿Por qué tienes que matar a los Cullen?

—No he dicho que la fuera a matar, ¿verdad?

—Espera, ¿no lo vas a hacer?

—No… tengo otros planes para ella y Edward. Supongo que solo estoy acelerando lo que tiene que pasar tarde o temprano.

—La vas a convertir— susurré. James asintió. Nos quedamos en silencio mientras acariciaba mi hombro distraídamente.

—¿Qué estás pensando?

—¿Cómo sabes que estaba pensando algo?

—Tu mirada lo dice todo

—¿Podrías… podrías convertirme en vampiro? Quizá así podría ayudaros…

—No… aún no. Estoy seguro de que no es lo que realmente quieres.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Hace dos días huías de nosotras y te revolvías viniendo hacia aquí— recordó James. Sí… mierda. ¿Solo habían pasado dos días? —Además, ¿estarías cómoda bebiendo sangre? ¿Serías capaz de cazar humanos para sobrevivir?

—¿Qué pasa con ser vegetariana? ¿Como los Cullen…?— pregunté

—La sangre de animal no nos mantiene alimentados durante tanto tiempo— replicó —Además, no es divertido.

—Creo que derribar a un oso grizzli o a un gato montés puede ser igual de divertido. Podríamos viajar e intentar cazar diferentes tipos de animales, ver cuál es el más difícil de seguir y cuál sabe mejor.

—¿Podíamos? ¿Desde cuándo quieres estar con nosotros?

—Han pasado muchas cosas en los últimos dos días— me defendí

—Así que, ¿has cambiado de opinión respecto a nosotros?

—He cambiado de opinión respecto a ti y a Laurente. Aún sigue sin gustarme Victoria y yo no la gusto a ella.

—No tienes que preocuparte por ella— dijo James —Así que, ¿no te asustas cuando te abrazo así?

—No— contesté rápidamente —Es cómodo, de hecho. Si cabe, me sentiría más segura que cuando me escondo detrás de ti

—Entonces, ¿por qué tu corazón late tan rápido?— preguntó. Tragué saliva. ¿No se había dado cuenta de por qué mi ritmo cardíaco era tan irregular?

—Creo que puedes adivinarlo— miré hacia arriba, encontrándome con sus ojos rojos y me parecieron dos llamas comenzando a arder en las órbitas.


	9. Antes de la caza II

**AMOR SANGRANTE**

**9. Antes de la caza. Segunda parte**

—¿Una humana y un vampiro? Eso es una mezcla peligrosa— dijo James minutos después. Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su cara cuando lo dijo.

—Si Edward y Bella pueden hacerlo, creo que nosotros podemos— repliqué —Quiero decir, después de todo, eres más fuerte que él— jugué inocentemente con el cuello de su camisa.

—Sólo intentas subirme el ego— dijo James —Y está funcionando— antes de que supiera que estaba pasando, James presionó sus labios contra los míos. Al principio, agarré su camisa para equilibrarme tras su ataque, pero rápidamente deslicé las manos hacia arriba alrededor del cuello. Aunque James mantenía los labios cerrados, pude sentir la emoción a través del beso. Pasé inocentemente la lengua por su labio inferior, haciéndole rugir. Se apartó de mí, aunque mantenía las manos en mis caderas y no se movió más lejos de lo necesario.

Tan pronto como sus labios se apartaron de los míos, aspiré una gran bocanada de aire, sin darme cuenta de cuanto tiempo había estado sin él. James mantenía los ojos cerrados y parecía estar calmando su respiración, aunque no lo necesitara.

—¿James? ¿Estás bien?— pregunté vacilante

—Entiendo porque no ha habido otras relaciones entre humanos y vampiros— replicó James

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Combatimos el impulso de beberte hasta la saciedad cada segundo en el que estás cerca, pero es soportable. Pero cuando provocas sentimientos que me remueven por dentro… mi verdadera naturaleza toma el relevo

—Y eso quiere decir…

—Quiere decir que si vamos más allá, es fácil que te convirtiera en vampiro esta noche…

—Algo que ya te he comentado y con lo que estoy de acuerdo

—O… también es fácil que bebiera de ti y te matara

—Bueno… eso puede ser un problema— dije, descansando la cabeza sobre el duro pecho de James. Sorprendentemente, la falta de latidos de su corazón no me molestó. En su lugar, el silencio me permitió pensar en cómo solventar el problema… si es que era posible —Ojalá conociera el tema anteriormente, cuando podía haber preguntado a Bella cómo lo hace con Edward.

—Dudo que lo hagan

—¿Por qué?

—Como has dicho, soy el más fuerte— James sonrió con orgullo y no pude evitar reírme. James empezaba a comportarse como un gorila, golpeándose el pecho con todo el orgullo varonil que pudo mostrar. Nos relajamos tanto que me volví a apoyar en su pecho mientras él me acariciaba de nuevo la espalda y los hombros.

—¿Me prometes que volverás a mí?— pregunté

—Lo prometo si me prometes que te quedarás con Laurent para que pueda encontrarte— contestó James

—Lo haré— dije —Nos dirigimos a Alaska. Creo que a Dekani o algo parecido

—Denali. Laurent me lo dijo antes de irse a cazar. Estaré allí tan pronto como me sea posible, o te llamaré si nos podemos encontrar en otro sitio

—¿Cuánto nos queda? — pregunté

—Una hora. Dos como máximo. No mucho

—¿Podemos ir a correr un rato? — pregunté. James asintió y se puso de pie. No tuvo que levantarme porque esta vez ya había saltado a su espalda. Rodeé su cuerpo con las piernas y los brazos como si no le fuera a soltar nunca.

—¿No podrías aferrarte un poco más? — bromeó James

—Entonces, escaparías mucho antes— contesté. Para darle énfasis le apreté un poco más antes de aflojar. Echó a correr hacia el bosque, evitaba todos los árboles, arbustos y rocas sin esfuerzo. Se detuvo en un claro y me depositó en el suelo, incluso aunque yo seguía agarrada.

—¿Te das cuenta de que tendré que irme de todos modos?

—Lo sé, pero no quiero pensar en eso— susurré

—Por cierto, ¿qué ha provocado este cambio en tu corazón?

—Estuve hablando con Laurent…

—Parece ser capaz de conseguir que todo el mundo comparta con él sus más profundos sentimientos— dijo esbozando una amplia sonrisa

—Lo sé, pero bueno, estuve hablando con él y me hizo aceptar lo que mi corazón me estaba diciendo todo el tiempo. Era como si mi cerebro no quisiera aceptar los sentimientos de mi corazón porque quería creer que eras tan sólo un producto de mi imaginación. Sabía que no podía negarlo más tiempo— expliqué como mejor pude, pero mi aclaración me confundió hasta a mí y no sé cómo James la entendió.

—Pensabas que desapareceríamos y si admitías lo que sentías, te partiría el corazón…

—Algo así— murmuré

—Bueno, al menos al final lo has admitido— contestó James. Sabía que había una segunda parte para esa frase y me alegró que decidiera ignorarla —Ahora, vamos a probar lo de los besos otra vez.

—¿Crees que puedes manejarlo?— le provoqué. James solamente sonrió, deslizando su mano en mi cabello y girando mi cara para que le mirara fijamente. Se dobló hacia mí y colocó sus labios sobre los míos. Mis brazos se apresuraron a envolver su cuello y mis rodillas empezaban a flaquear. Los besos aún no habían llegado más lejos que el último y ya tenía las rodillas de mantequilla. El otro brazo de James se deslizó alrededor de mi cintura y me sujetaba contra él para que no me pudiera caer.

Estaba tan perdida en el beso que me sobresalté cuando abrió la boca y paseo la lengua por mi labio inferior. Abrí la boca y succioné su lengua, arrancándole un gemido. No llegamos más allá porque James se apartó de nuevo. Me mantuvo un poco más lejos, pero ahora entendía por qué así que esperé pacientemente a que volviera a calmar sus instintos vampíricos.

Cuando sus brazos se aflojaron, el imán que me empujaba hacia él volvió a actuar y me descubrí dándole besos de mariposa en su pecho.

—Cerys…— me previno con un gruñido

—¿Sí?

—Tienes que parar

—¿De verdad?

—Sí— dije haciendo un mohín pero aparté los labios y me giré de modo que mi espalda estaba contra la suya. La rigidez de su cuerpo contra el mío me hizo mirarle con encendida curiosidad —Te dije que tenías que parar. Si apenas puedo controlar mis instintos cuando nos besamos… no quiero intentar llegar más allá.

—Pero te vas a ir…

—Estaré bien. No te preocupes. Deberíamos volver. Tengo que encontrarme con Victoria pronto— dijo. Su virilidad estaba empezando a relajarse mientras la realidad se colocaba una vez más ante nosotros. No dije nada. Salté sobre su espalda de nuevo y esperé mientras corría entre los árboles. Unas cuantas lágrimas surcaron mi cara, pero se perdieron en el bosque con el viento silbando alrededor de nosotros. Antes de que me diera cuenta, o de que quisiera, estábamos de vuelta en el pequeño claro donde Laurent y yo nos habíamos detenido y donde James me había encontrado dormida. Sin decir nada, el vampiro secó las lágrimas de mis ojos.

—Quédate con Laurente estaré de vuelta antes de lo que crees.

—Una promesa es una promesa.

—Una promesa es una promesa— acordó James. Me besó dulcemente una vez más antes de desaparecer en el bosque. La sensación de sus labios permaneció mucho después de que se marchara. Mientras me tocaba los labios para sentir los suyos, un plan empezó a trazarse en mi cabeza. Intentaría ayudar, sin importar lo que eso significara.

Dejé de respirar durante unos segundos antes de volver a escuchar el mundo a mi alrededor. Unas cuantas hojas susurraron por la silenciosa brisa, pero a parte de eso no había ni rastro de Laurent, Victoria o James. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de volver a pensar mi plan, eché a correr en dirección a la casa de los Cullen… o al menos esperaba que fuera ése el camino.


	10. Dejando Washington

**AMOR SANGRANTE**

**10. Dejando Washington**

Había corrido durante más de una hora cuando por fin decidí pararme para tomarme un descanso. No había sido mi idea más inteligente pero tenía que intentarlo y ayudar. No iba a quedarme sentada tranquilamente mientras James arriesgaba su vida por una maldita cacería. Me dejé caer contra un árbol y miré a mi alrededor. Árboles y arbustos me rodeaban y no me ofrecían ningún tipo de orientación para saber qué camino tomar. ¿Por qué había tantos árboles en Washington? Es decir, ¿no podría ser como en otros bosques con señales que ayudaran a moverse? Intenté tragar algo de mi propia saliva, ya que también había olvidad traer una botella de agua, otra cosa inteligente por mi parte.

—A James no le gustaría nada saber que te has escapado—dijo Laurent acercándose junto a mí

—Lo sé —dije—Pero tenía que intentar ayudar

—¿Cómo? ¿Yendo directa al centro del problema? Los Cullen han dejado la casa. No hay razón para que vayas allí.

—¡No lo sabía! Al menos me sentía mejor pensando que lo había intentado.

—Lo has hecho, pero ahora es momento de que te vengas conmigo y esperes a que James vuelva.

—¿Pero qué pasa si no vuelve? Quiero decir, acabo de romper mi promesa y no hay forma de estar seguros de la suya

—¿De qué promesas hablas?

—Le prometí que no me iría si me prometía no morir

—Ya estás conmigo y si vienes a Denali no estarás rompiendo tu promesa. Y si no la rompes, estoy seguro de que James tampoco lo hará. Puede ser un peligroso cazador, pero es un hombre de palabra. Esa es otra razón por la que no puede abandonar una cacería.

—Ojalá hubiera algo que pudiera hacer. Odio ser humana ahora que sé que hay vampiros en el mundo. Me siento tan débil, tan vulnerable…

—Cuando estás con nosotros no eres en absoluto vulnerable.

—Pero soy débil

—No te preocupes, no te va a pasar nada. Ahora, andando. Creo que Carlisle ha llamado al clan de Denali para que nos esperen.

—¿Cuánto vamos a tardar?

—No mucho. Probablemente dos días si nos tomamos algunas horas para descansar.

—¿Acaso necesitas descansar?

—No, pero tendré que cazar. Iré mientras duermes.

—Parece una moda: marcharse cuando duermo

—Es lo más seguro para todos. Dejamos salir nuestra verdadera naturaleza cuando cazamos y hasta que no estamos llenos nos cuesta mucho recuperar el control sobre nuestros instintos.

—Ah…—dije. Me quedé en silencio y esperé a que Laurent hiciera el siguiente movimiento.

—¿Estás lista? —preguntó Laurent al fin

—No creo que tenga elección

—Siempre la tienes, no lo olvides. Así que, ¿estás preparada?

—Sí —me encaramé a la espalda de Laurent y me sujeté con fuerza. Empezó a correr por el bosque. Los árboles se volvían borrones por la velocidad del vampiro y pequeñas lágrimas se me acumulaban en los ojos.

oOoOoOo

Dormí durante la mayor parte del viaje. No es que fuéramos a parar para hacer turismo de camino a Denali. Además, la mayoría de las vistas eran borrones. Laurent mantuvo su palabra de cazar solo por la noche mientras yo dormía. Cuando le pregunté qué cazaba evitó la pregunta y echó a correr de nuevo.

Cuando por fin llegamos a Denali, me sorprendí al ver una casa preciosa, más como una casa de campo. Había algunas luces encendidas pero todas las ventanas tenían persianas.

—¿Crees que están despiertos? —le pregunté. Simplemente me miró con el rabillo del ojo porque ya sabía la respuesta —Lo sé, lo sé, ha sido una pregunta estúpida. Por supuesto que están dormidos— dije con sarcasmo.

De repente se abrió la puerta y apareció una mujer de pelo rojizo. Otros la siguieron pero ella era, obviamente, la líder.

—Debéis de ser Laurent y Cerys

—Efectivamente. Tú debes de ser Tanya —contestó el vampiro

—Sí. Carlisle me llamó y me informó sobre vosotros. Por favor, entrad, no quiero que la humana pase frío —dijo Tanya empujándonos dentro —Tenemos dos habitaciones preparadas para vosotros. ¿Sabes si estáis de paso o estaréis aquí una temporada?

—Ahora mismo no lo sé

—Estamos esperando a alguien más —dije encontrando la voz por primera vez

—Carlisle me dijo que solo seríais dos. Ni siquiera sabía si Cerys vendría al final.

—James vendrá, simplemente no sabemos cuándo —dije a la defensiva

—¿James? ¿El mismo James que está persiguiendo a la novia de Edward?

—No sabemos cuál será el resultado de eso —dijo Laurent —De todas formas, James sabe que planeábamos venir aquí.

—Yo no le esperaría. Edward es extremadamente protector con lo que le pertenece. Moriría por ella si tuviera que hacerlo. Además, su familia le ayuda. Pueden llegar a ser un poco… feroces cuando se les arrincona.

—¿Puedo irme a mi habitación? —pregunté al hartarme de los pensamientos pesimistas que circulaban por la estancia.

—Por supuesto. Eleazar, ¿por qué no le enseñas a Cerys su cuarto? —uno de los vampiros avanzó y comenzó a andar por un pasillo. Rápidamente me amoldé a su paso.

—Esta es tu habitación. Laurent estará en la de enfrente y yo estoy al lado con mi compañera Carmen. La hermana de Tanya, Kate, está al otro lado. La otra hermana de Tanya, Irina, está en frente del pasillo junto a Laurent.

—Gracias —dije —Creo que he visto más vampiros antes a parte de vosotros cinco

—Ahora mismo tenemos a otros dos viviendo con nosotros. Pero están en otro corredor.

—Vale, vale. Bueno, gracias de nuevo —dije antes de desaparecer en mi habitación. En la pared del fondo había una cama con sábanas azul clarito bajo una ventana. Había un armario en una de las paredes y en la otra había una televisión encima de un escritorio. Me dejé caer sobre la cama y observé el mundo moverse fuera de la ventana. Aún había una fina capa de nieve en el suelo aunque parecía que la mayoría ya se había fundido.

—Espero que todo esté bien —me giré para ver a Tanya entrar en la habitación

—Es maravilloso —dije en voz baja

—Estás muy unida a ese cazador, ¿verdad?

—Bastante, sí —contesté —Lo siento, pero no estoy de humor para hablar de sentimientos ahora mismo, especialmente con alguien a quien acabo de conocer. Esperaba tener algo de tiempo para mí y ordenar mis pensamientos

—Claro, si necesitas cualquier cosa, dímelo. Hay algo de comida en la cocina pero la mayoría es comida enlatada. No estamos acostumbrados a visitantes humanos. Podemos ir a la tienda mañana u otro día para asegurarnos de que estamos mejor equipados.

—Puedo hurgar. Gracias de todas maneras —respondí. Tanya me sonrió antes de retroceder y dejarme sola.

Cuando estuve segura de que nadie más iba a entrar e interrumpirme, escarbé en mi gastada mochila en busca de mi pequeño diario. Lo llevaba conmigo pero no había escrito nada desde un año después de que mi padre muriera. Me lo había regalado nuestra última Navidad juntos pero no me sentía con ánimo de escribir. Cuando murió decidí utilizarlo para conservar sus recuerdos y sacar todas mis emociones. Supongo que ahora es un buen momento para añadir otra parte.


	11. Cazada

**AMOR SANGRANTE**

**11. Cazada**

—¿Cerys? — la voz de Laurent se filtró por la puerta

—¿Sí? — le respondí. Oí como se abría la puerta pero no me moví de la cama. Me había movido por la habitación durante toda la tarde, la noche y la mañana temprana, intentando encontrar el mejor lugar para escribir en mi diario y relajarme. Ahora mismo, estaba en la cama medio dormida.

—¿Estabas durmiendo?

—Casi. No te preocupes, no me has despertado— dije. Me estiré y me senté mirando de frente a Laurent —¿Qué pasa?

—Estábamos a punto de ir a cazar. Tanya y sus hermanas iban a mostrarme dónde les gusta cazar.

—Vale, pasadlo bien.

—Te vas a quedar sola, ¿estás de acuerdo?

—Espera, ¿todo el mundo va contigo?

—Sí, ¿he dicho solamente hermanas? Quería decir toda la familia. Es un momento para estrechar lazos.

—De acuerdo, divertíos. Dudo que vaya a moverme demasiado.

—¿Me prometes que estarás bien?

—Sí, prometo que no haré nada estúpido que haga que me maten— dije.

—Está bien, estaremos de vuelta en unas horas— dijo Laurent mientras retrocedía hacia la puerta.

—Te veré entonces— contesté. Encontré la posición una vez más y cerré los ojos. Rápidamente estaba inmersa en la oscuridad del sueño.

Cuando comenzaba a despertarme tuve la sensación de que alguien me observaba. A menos que Laurent hubiera vuelto y hubiera decidido levantarme como si fuera un acosador, había algo o alguien intentando asustarme. Un par de ojos dorados me saludaron cuando abrí los míos, aunque parecían mucho más amenazantes que los ojos rojos de Victoria.

—¿Quién coño eres? — pregunté mientras intentaba alejarme todo lo posible del vampiro. Mi intentó terminó llevándome hasta la otra punta de la cama y cayéndome al suelo. Aterricé sobre el trasero y el nuevo vampiro me miró con una sonrisa.

—Eres la humana que trajeron ayer.

—Eh… sí

—¿Por qué te mantiene con vida? ¿Por qué el nuevo no se ha alimentado de ti? Tu sangre huele demasiado deliciosa como para mantenerte con él tanto tiempo.

—Eh… Laurent respeta demasiado a James, probablemente.

—¿James? Perdona, pero tu solo viniste con un hombre y ahora mismo, él no está aquí para ayudarte— esbozó una sonrisa de depredador y me di aún más cuenta de lo vulnerable que era viviendo entre un clan de vampiros. Tragué saliva sabiendo que si corría, él podía alcanzarme fácilmente. En lugar de asustarme más, intenté calmarme, esperando que Laurent volviera pronto… o mejor aún: James.

—Tu pulso va más lento. ¿Eso quiere decir que has aceptado tu destino? No será tan divertido, pero supongo que servirá igualmente— el nuevo vampiro ahora estaba sentado en la cama con las piernas colgando —¿Qué te parece esto? Te daré algo de ventaja, una ventaja justa. No comenzaré a perseguirte hasta pasado un minuto.

—Suena muy justo. Quiero decir, yo, con mi velocidad humana y tú, con tu velocidad de súper vampiro.

—Sí, bueno, soy el perfeccionamiento final de tu especie— el vampiro sonrió ampliamente —Y ahora, te sugiero que comiences a correr si quieres algo de tiempo extra de vida. No soy el hombre más paciente del mundo.

No esperé mucho más. Si me iba a morder e iba a morir, que al menos fuera tras haber intentado salvarme. Salí corriendo de la habitación y seguí por el pasillo. Ahora me arrepentía de no haber dejado el pasillo ya que no sabía que dirección tomar para salir de la casa. Encontré la cocina rápidamente y una puerta trasera que conducía al campo nevado que había detrás de la casa. Los árboles se alineaban en el borde y eché a correr hacia la línea más cercana.

Antes de estar a medio camino de los árboles oí la risa del vampiro en el umbral de la puerta. Mientras me giraba para mirarlo, comenzó a correr. Vi un remolino de nieve antes de que me derribara contra el suelo.

—Conseguiste salir de la casa, estoy sorprendido.

—Bueno, estoy encantada de haber sido un poco emocionante— dije

—Créeme, has sido muy interesante— dijo —Pero ahora, estás sangrando y tu aroma es demasiado tentador para ignorarlo más tiempo.

No me había dado cuenta de que estaba sangrando pero me miré el brazo y estuve segura de que me había arañado con algo, probablemente con una roca bajo la nieve. El vampiro me dio la vuelta bruscamente, haciéndome gritar, y se sentó a horcajadas sobre mis caderas mientras me sujetaba los brazos contra el suelo para tener una buena vista de mi cuello. Cuando decidió donde iba a morderme, ladeó la cabeza y comenzó a inclinarse hacia mí.

—¡Joseph! ¡No! —oí una voz gritar. Quien quiera que fuese me había salvado la vida porque el vampiro, Joseph, miró hacia arriba y algo lo derribó. Miré alrededor y vi a Laurent, de pie en actitud protectora. Tanya y unos cuantos del clan se acercaban a la carrera pero yo me acurruqué contra las piernas de Laurent.

—¿La estás protegiendo? ¿Por qué? — preguntó el vampiro.

—Porque está enamorada de mi amigo y él está enamorado de ella. Le prometí que la protegería hasta que llegara.

—¿Es ese tal James de que hablabais? ¿El que decías que respetabas demasiado como para no matarla?

—Exactamente— dijo Laurent

—Joseph, ¿en qué demonios estabas pensando? ¡Sabes que no nos alimentamos de humanos! — dijo Tanya

—No pude contenerme. No he probado la sangre humana en mucho tiempo y era una idea muy apetecible. Además, todos os habíais marchado, así que ella estaba sola. Esperaba poder alimentarme y después marcharme.

—Qué pena que no funcionara…— gruñó Laurent. Cargó contra él y le lanzó contra un árbol, partiéndolo por la mitad y haciendo que cayera al suelo. Tanya intentó ayudarme pero me aparté y esperé a que Laurent volviera. Cuando miré de nuevo hacia él, le había arrancado la cabeza a Joseph y la sostenía en la mano. La dejó caer al suelo antes de volver.

—¿Tenías que matarlo? — gritó una chica.

—Lindsay, cálmate

—¡No! ¡No tenías que matarlo! —dijo Lindsay

—Tenías que haberlo vigilado. Sabías que no estaba acostumbrado del todo a alimentarse de animales. Tú eres la que lo trajo aquí.

—¡Pero yo le quería!

—Sí, bueno, no todo sale como uno quiere. Puedes ayudarnos o hacer lo que te dé la gana— dijo Tanya. Esta otra vampira, Lindsay, bufó antes de entrar como una furia en la casa.

—Dios, espero que se vaya. Eso facilitaría nuestras vidas— murmuró Eleazar.

Laurent había vuelto y Lindsay había comenzado a gritar sosteniéndolo en sus brazos. Cuando Tanya y su familia empezaron a preparar todo para deshacerse del cuerpo, Laurent me llevó a la casa

—Siento no haber podido mantener mi promesa.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Me he metido en más problemas. He intentado no hacerlo, pero, es decir, me fui a dormir y me desperté con la sensación de que alguien me observaba.

—Y ahí es cuando apareció Joseph.

—Sí

—No has roto tu promesa, fue culpa de Joseph. No te debería haber dejado completamente sola.

—Estabas hambriento y no conocemos a esta gente tan bien, lo entiendo.

—Vamos a olvidarnos de esto. ¿Por qué no vuelves a dormir? Cuando te despiertes iremos a dar una vuelta al bosque.

—De acuerdo. Iré a buscarte cuando me haya levantado y cambiado.

—Te veo luego— dijo Laurent. Me acostó en la cama y encontré la postura bajo las sábanas. De nuevo, no tardé mucho en dormirme. Sin embargo, esta vez pude despertarme por mí cuenta.

Me sobresaltó oír que alguien llamaba a la puerta, pero tenía la cabeza suficientemente despejada como para preguntar primero quién era.

—Soy yo


	12. Charla con Tanya

**AMOR SANGRANTE**

**12. Charla con Tanya**

—Entra— le respondí. Revolví los cajones de la habitación en busca de algo que ponerme.

—Solo quería disculparme por lo de Joseph esta tarde— dijo Tanya cuando entro en el cuarto.

—No pasa nada. No culpo a nadie, solo a él.

—¿Ni siquiera a su compañera? ¿Lindsay?

—No, ¿por qué? ¿Debería?

—Se le aconsejó que lo vigilara. Era un vampiro libre y errante, parecido a James, antes de que ella lo trajera aquí. Estaba llevando bien la dieta animal. Antes de este pequeño incidente había sido vegetariano durante más de un año.

—Todo puede cambiar muy rápido, ¿eh?

—¡Y que lo digas!

—¿Qué ha pasado con Lindsay?

—Se ha marchado. Volvimos de quemar el cadáver y se había ido.

—¡Qué rápido!

—¡Y tanto! Pero lo esperaba. No la aceptábamos del todo en el grupo. Aparentemente cuando era humana era la consentida de la familia así que estaba acostumbrada a obtener todo lo que quería. Y eso no funciona cuando vives con otras personas, especialmente en una familia tan grande como esta.

—Ya veo lo duro que debió ser.

—¿Tenías hermanos?

—No, éramos solo mi madre y yo. Mi padre murió hace unos años y ellos solo querían un hijo.

—¿Qué hace tu madre?

—Es chef en un restaurante de Seattle. Normalmente trabaja por las noches así que solo la veo por la mañana y justo antes de que se marche por la tarde.

—Así que estás acostumbrada a estar sola…

—Sí, pero estoy contenta con los amigos que estoy haciendo ahora— dijo.

—Hablando de eso, parece que tienes un amigo muy leal en Laurent.

—Perdona pero, ¿estamos jugando a las preguntas?

—Me gusta saber quién vive bajo mi techo. Siento si las preguntas te molestan.

—No, es que no me las esperaba. Cuando se trata de Laurent no estoy segura de si es leal a mí o a James. De todas formas, me ha ayudado hasta ahora.

—No sabes lo afortunada que eres. Laurent, James y Victoria se han alimentado de humanos desde que fueron convertidos. Renunciar a la sangre humana y mantenerte tan cerca… deben de ser de los vampiros más fuertes de por aquí.

—Solo espero que James sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para sobrevivir a cualquier problema en el que se haya metido.

—Por lo que Laurent me cuenta, estoy segura de que sí— sonrió Tanya —Háblame de la chica que ha encontrado Edward. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Bella

—Ah, sí, Bella. Me interesa mucho saber de ella.

—¿Por qué?

—Se podría decir que Edward y yo tuvimos una historia o un pasado juntos. Simplemente me interesa saber en qué se está metiendo.

—A pesar del poco tiempo que los vi juntos, te puedo decir que se preocupan mucho el uno por el otro. Es decir, Bella busca en Edward un apoyo como yo lo busco en James. Está cómoda en la familia partiendo del hecho de que les estaba viendo jugar béisbol.

—¿Y ahora él la está protegiendo de James?

—Sí. James comenzó a perseguirla así que ahora Edward está intentando salvarla. Estoy dividida. No quiero que James mate a Bella. Ella fue muy amable y me cayó bien a pesar de lo poco que la conozco. Pero por otro lado, no quiero que Edward y su famiila maten a James porque lo amo.

—Es la pescadilla que se muerde la cola.

—Sí, algo así

—Estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien— dijo Tanya mientras se levantaba, lista para marcharse. Parece que había sobrevivido al interrogatorio, pero ahora era mi turno.

—Tanya, ¿cómo te conviertes en vampiro?

—Te tienen que morder— dijo Tanya sencillamente. Debió percibir que no era la única pregunta de forma que se sentó de nuevo en la cama.

—¿Tienes que beber la sangre del vampiro?

—No, cuando mordemos a alguien, liberamos un veneno en el torrente sanguíneo. Si la persona no muere y otro vampiro no puede succionar el veneno, entonces, esa persona pasará por un periodo de cambio y se convertirá en vampiro.

—¿Un periodo de cambio?

—Tarda como tres días y está lleno de un dolor insoportable— tragué saliva ante la idea de padecer ese dolor tanto tiempo.

—Tres días de dolor, ¿eh? —pregunté

—Creo que lo que más le duele a los nuevos vampiros no es el dolor físico, sino el dolor de perder a sus familias.

—¿Perder a sus familias?

—El ansia de sangre es demasiado fuerte y sus seres queridos pueden salir heridos así que generalmente se abandona a la familia. Por eso existe el mito de que el vampiro muere y vuelve a la vida. Tenemos que decirle a todo el mundo que morimos por un motivo u otro para que acepten que no vamos a volver.

—Vaya…—dije pensando en mi madre

—¿Estás pensando en convertirte?

—No estoy segura. Le dije a James que lo haría, pero él me ha dicho que aún no. No lo había pensado y ahora estoy contenta de que no lo hiciera. Quiero decir, no había pensado en las consecuencias de abandonar a mi madre.

—Y a tus amigos.

—Por el momento parece que la mayoría de mis amigos son vampiros— susurré.

—De verdad, ¿no tienes novio o alguien allí?

—Si tuviera novio no estaría esperando a James— dije

—Es verdad— asintió Tanya.

—Supongo que veremos que me arroja la vida— dije. Me puse de pie y comencé a buscar qué ponerme para mi paseo con Laurent— ¿Puedo coger algo de ropa? Laurent me ha prometido que me llevaría a dar una vuelta cuando me levantara pero toda mi ropa está sucia.

—Tienes más o menos la talla de Alyssa. Le tomaré prestadas algunas prendas hasta que podamos llevarte de compras.

—Compras… vaya…

—No eres una compradora muy entusiasta, ¿eh?

—No, lo siento. Crecí yendo a la montaña con mi padre. Nunca le vi la gracia a irse de compras.

—Qué pena. Supongo que las chicas y yo tendremos que hacerte cambiar de opinión.

—Podéis intentarlo— murmuré —¿La ropa?

—Ah, claro. Ahora mismo vuelvo— Tanya desapareció y volvió pocos segundos después con unos vaqueros y una camiseta en la mano. Debajo de los vaqueros traía también braguitas y un sujetador— Volveré con zapatos y calcetines— De nuevo solo tardó un segundo, pero volvió con lo que prometió.

Tardé unos cuantos minutos en cambiarme y en intentar deshacerme los enredos del pelo. Cuando terminé de cepillarlo, me hice una coleta para no tener que preocuparme demasiado por él durante la caminata. Cuando estuve satisfecha miré que hubiera en mi mochila todo lo que pudiera necesitar. Encontré la cámara en un bolsillo oculto y decidí que sería divertido llevarla. Cámara en mano salí de mi habitación, en donde encontré a Laurent, también vestido con ropa diferente, preparado y sentado en un sofá.

—Tanya me ha dicho que estabas despierta y que estabas cambiándote para irnos. Anochecerá en unas horas y me imaginé que querrías verlo.

—Ya lo sabes— dije con una sonrisa. Laurent me guió hasta la parte de atrás de la casa, por la línea de árboles que rodeaban el patio. Alcancé a ver las cenizas en donde habían quemado a Joseph.

—¿Laurent?

—¿Sí?

—Recuérdame que nunca te pregunte cómo matar a un vampiro— dije mientras miraba las marcas en la tierra

—Lo intentaré— dijo Laurent con una sonrisa —Ahora vamos, conozco la ruta perfecta para contemplar el atardecer.


	13. De compras con Tanya

**AMOR SANGRANTE**

**13. ****De compras con Tanya**

El paseo por el bosque había sido una experiencia totalmente nueva para mí. Nunca antes había caminado sobre tanta nieve. La luz del sol que aún quedaba se reflejaba en la nieve y un polvillo caía de vez en cuando de un árbol. No nos encontramos con ningún animal, estaba segura de que se habían asustado por el ardiente olor a vampiro o al menos por el gran grupo de cazadores que había estado fuera.

Laurent me llevó hasta el extremo del bosque para el ocaso. El atardecer volvía la nieve de los mismos colores que el cielo. Por miedo a estropear el espectáculo permanecí junto a Laurent en la línea de los árboles. Me quedé en donde estábamos durante el resto de la puesta de sol. Laurent tuvo que llevarme a cuestas a la vuelta porque estaba demasiado oscuro.

Cuando volvimos a la casa, todas las luces estaban encendidas y unas cuantas personas se movían por todas partes. Entramos y nos encontramos con unos cuantos vampiros viendo la televisión, algunos en sus habitaciones y otros simplemente hablando en la cocina. Si hubiera entrado cualquier otra persona, nunca habría adivinado que acababa de entrar en un nido de vampiros.

—¡Bien, ya estáis de vuelta! Nos preguntábamos donde estaríais— dijo Tanya —Cerys, te sugiero que duermas un poco esta noche.

—¿Por qué?

—Mañana nos vamos de compras. De hecho, nos vamos de compras durante unos días.

—¿Unos días?

—No vamos a hacer el viaje hasta la ciudad solo para comprar comida. Pasaremos un día en el centro comercial y en las tiendas pequeñas y el día siguiente iremos a la tienda a por comida para ti.

—¿Vamos a estar un día completo solo para comprar ropa?

—Sí, ¿estás de acuerdo? —me preguntó Tanya

—¿Tengo elección?

—De hecho, no. Ahora ve a descansar, te despertaremos por la mañana para que te puedas preparar.

—De acuerdo. Buenas noches— no tenía ganas de discutir ya que por una vez tenía una noche tranquila por delante. El atardecer me había recordado que aún hay cosas buenas en el mundo, y que siempre hay esperanza, incluso en las zonas más estériles. Sonaba demasiado típico pero era verdad.

Antes de dormirme escribí unos cuantos pensamientos más en mi diario y me puse una nota mental para recordarme comprar otro mañana. Con suerte encontraría un bonito diario de cuero como el antiguo. Por una vez, el sueño llegó a mí en cuestión de minutos.

oOoOoOo

—¡Tanya, esta es como la decimocuarta tienda en la que hemos estado! —exclamé mientras Tanya me empujaba dentro de otra tienda. Los brazos me pesaban a causa de las bolsas, los pies me mataban de dolor a cada paso y yo estaba cansada.

—No te preocupes, ya casi hemos terminado— dijo Tanya mientras buscaba una mostrador en el que revolver.

—Dijiste eso hace cinco tiendas

—Esta vez te lo prometo. Tienes hambre y estás cansada. Volveremos al hotel después de esta tienda, te lo prometo.

—Te obligaré a cumplirlo— dijo mientras miraba por encima unas cuantas camisas. Tanya ya se había desplazado hacia una pared llena de vestidos. Llamó a una dependienta y le preguntó por un vestido de la fila de arriba. No le presté atención hasta que el vestido estuvo justo delante de mi cara y yo lo sujetaba con las manos.

—Ve a probártelo. Te llevaré más para que te pruebes en un segundo.

—¡Esto es como un vestido de graduación! ¿Cuándo voy a tener tiempo de llevarlo?

—Tu graduación es dentro de poco, ¿no?

—Eh… en unas semanas pero no planeaba ir, especialmente después de la última semana.

—Ya veremos— dijo Tanya antes de volverse a buscar más vestidos. De nuevo, no tenía sentido discutir así que hice lo que me dijo y me probé el vestido. Era negro con un profundo escote en pico que mostraba más de lo que estaba acostumbrada.

Brillantes piedrecitas de imitación se esparcían alrededor del escote, pero a parte de eso el vestido era solo negro.

—¡Quiero verte! — gritó Tanya desde la entrada de los probadores. Puse los ojos en blanco pero salí para que me explicara que tenía de malo el vestido. Había pasado por esta rutina hoy más veces de las que podía contar.

—Me gusta. Emily, no vamos a necesitar esos— Tanya dejó los demás vestidos que había escogido en el brazo de la dependienta y salió. Volví al cambiador y me puse otra vez la camiseta y los pantalones.

—Tanya, creo que no es necesario. Quiero decir, tengo mi propio armario en casa con suficiente ropa.

—No te preocupes. Ahora tendrás un armario aquí para que puedas venir a visitarnos cuando quieras. Aunque espero que vayas a tu graduación y lleves este vestido.

—No tengo pareja

—James irá contigo

—James no está aquí aún y no lo sabemos.

—Si no lo hace tendré que golpearle para que le entre el sentido común.

—Hablas como si fuera a volver.

—No deberías dejar de tener esperanza. No sobrevivirás a tu vida si abandonas la esperanza.

—Pero aún así…

—Si James no puede llevarte, entonces Tyler o Laurent lo harán, como amigos, claro.

—Claro. ¿Hemos terminado?

—Sí, por ahora al menos. Encienden este centro comercial por las noches así que tenemos que venir al menos a verlo.

—Mientras que podamos descansar un poco…— Tanya compró el vestido y me guió fuera del centro comercial hasta el coche. Durante el camino al hotel estuvimos en silencio, pero una vez que llegamos, Tanya comenzó a darle vueltas a qué conjunto debería llevar y cuándo. Iba a ser una tarde larga.

oOoOoOo

—¿No te había dicho que esto era precioso? —me dijo Tanya mientras caminábamos por el centro comercial. Pequeñas líneas de luces alumbraban el techo así como falsas estrellas. Era increíblemente alucinante.

—Lo es, pero ¿por qué quieres venir aquí cuando tienes toda esa preciosa zona de nieve y arboleda?

—Tú eres una chica de campo, no todas somos así. Algunas creen que este es el sitio más romántico.

—Ya lo veo— dije mientras echaba un vistazo alrededor otra vez. Observé a las parejas patinar en una pista que había colocado en el medio del centro comercial. Eso me hizo echar aún más de menos a James.

—Vamos. Sé que te rompe el corazón. Compraremos la comida mañana por la mañana cuando te despiertes y después nos iremos a casa.

—Me parece bien— dije

oOoOoOo

A la mañana siguiente me desperté en una habitación vacía. Me tomé mi tiempo para ducharme y para tener un momento para mí sola. Por desgracia, no estuve mucho rato sola porque Tanya entró, mientras terminaba una llamada telefónica. Señalé a la ducha y Tanya asintió al entender lo que quería decir. El agua caliente me sentaba bien ya que hacía tanto frío fuera. Incluso la habitación estaba ligeramente más fría de lo que debería estar.

Cuando salí, Tanya estaba viendo la televisión desde la cama. Me cambié y miré la hora. Eran solo las ocho. Como teníamos tiempo antes de salir, me senté en la cama y mire fijamente la televisión. Estaban hablando de una escuela de ballet que había ardido completamente en Phoenix, pero Tanya cambió rápidamente a un canal de películas.

Finalmente conseguimos llegar a la tienda y recorrí todas las estanterías en busca de lo que necesitaba. Aunque intenté ir a por comida sana, Tanya añadió cosas como Oreos y Jelly Bellys. Afirmó que no debería estar tan preocupada sobre lo que comía, especialmente y estaba considerando seriamente convertirme en vampiro. Si estaba decidida, entonces debería comer todo lo que quisiera ahora y no me debería preocupar por las calorías o el aumento de peso. Puse los ojos en blanco antes de continuar hacia la siguiente balda.

Cargamos todo en el coche y volvimos a casa. Tanya condujo a una velocidad de locos lo que me mantuvo agarrada al asiento la mayoría del tiempo. Pero ella solamente se echó a reír cuando vio mi reacción ante la velocidad. Llegamos a la casa en la mitad de tiempo de lo que tardamos para ir a la ciudad. Tanya justificó la rapidez diciendo que no quería que el helado se derritiera y la leche se echara a perder.

—Sí, claro… porque hace tanto calor fuera…— murmuré mientras empecé a cargar las bolsas. Algunos, incluyendo a Laurent, salieron a saludarnos y nos ayudaron a llevar las bolsas. Antes de que terminara mi primer viaje la mayoría de la comida estaba ya en la cocina y mis bolsas estaban en mi habitación.

Puse los ojos en blanco y me marché a mi cuarto para organizar todo lo que Tanya y yo habíamos comprado. Realmente me estaba acostumbrando a vivir con vampiros y con todas sus habilidades. Creo que por fin me estoy acomodando a toda esta experiencia sobrenatural.


	14. De camino al aeropuerto

**AMOR SANGRANTE**

**14. ****Camino al aeropuerto**

Me dormí muy pronto después de llegar a casa y de colgar la ropa. Por primera vez en días por fin soñé. Como de costumbre, no recordé los detalles principales y cada pequeña acción, pero sí que me acordé de que finalmente James estaba aquí. Supongo que estaba soñando que James volvía a mí al final. Me quedé en la cama, disfrutando los sentimientos restantes que él sueño había removido en mi interior. No pude evitar sonreír cuando vi la nieve caer en la ventana.

Finalmente logré salir de la cama y me puse unos vaqueros y una camiseta ajustada de los que Tanya me compró ayer. Cuando me hube cambiado y cepillado el pelo, salí fuera para buscar a Laurent y Tanya. Laurent estaba en la cocina sentado en la mesa del centro mientras que de Tanya no había ni rastro.

—Buenos días, Laurent— dije con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días, pareces contenta

—Yo siempre lo estoy— Laurent me miró con cara de: ¿en serio? Simplemente le miré.

—De acuerdo, pareces más contenta. ¿Buen sueño?

—Sí… espera, ¿cómo lo sabes?

—Bueno, para empezar, no te gusta ir de compras así que estoy casi seguro de que no fue por el viaje. Además, si la razón fuera esa, habrías estado contenta desde ayer.

—Sí… tiene sentido.

—Además, has estado susurrando el nombre de James desde que te dormiste.

—¿De verdad? Un momento, ¿cómo de alto lo decía?

—No, no muy alto. Pasaba por allí cuando te oí murmurar algo. Así que fui a verte y fue entonces cuando te oí diciendo el nombre de James.

—Vale. ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? — solté para dejar de lado el tema de conversación sobre mi sueño.

—Vamos a la ciudad— anunció Tanya mientras entraba

—Espera, ¿por qué? —pregunté sin muchas ganas de otro viaje en coche. Quiero decir, ahora que había recuperado el culo por el viaje anterior.

—Tenemos que recoger una cosa

—¿Qué tenemos que recoger?

—Algo grande y que no debería estar demasiado en un aeropuerto— replicó Tanya. Mientras me dirigía mecánicamente a mi habitación para coger my bolso (otra compra de Tanya) traté de imaginarme qué podría ser tan importante.

¿Sería algo de comer? No, teníamos muchísima ya que fuimos de compras ayer. ¿Sería algún complemento alimenticio vampírico o algún envío de sangre envasada? Probablemente, pero nunca había oído hablar de ello y no podía imaginarme de dónde podrían sacarlo. Entonces, ya que, aparentemente, los vampiros habían estado viviendo entre nosotros durante bastante tiempo, quizá tuvieran algún tipo de organización secreta para ayudarles.

¿Sería algún neonato al que se habían comprometido a ayudar? ¿Sería James? Detuve mis pasos, haciendo que Tanya mirara hacia atrás y me preguntara si pasaba algo. Negué con la cabeza y seguí caminando hacia el coche. Por supuesto que no podía ser James. Dijo que volvería directamente a la casa. Laurent le daría las direcciones o algo así. Tenía que ser el neonato. Después de todo, Tanya dijo que fuera lo que fuera no se debía dejar en un aeropuerto lleno de gente.

—Deja de imaginar, Cerys— dijo Laurent desde el asiento de delante.

El comentario me golpeó de vuelta a la realidad lo suficiente como para que pudiera procesar que estaba en el coche, tenía mi bolso, era la única persona en el asiento de atrás, tenía el cinturón abrochado y Tanya aceleraba como una maníaca.

—Siempre puedo intentarlo— murmuré

—No tiene sentido…— dijo Tanya —Estaremos allí en unos… 20 minutos a esta velocidad.

—¿Qué pasa si nos pilla un policía?

—Eso no va a pasar.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí

—¿Totalmente?

—Sí, ponte a imaginar de nuevo, me estás molestando— sonreí y volví a mis pensamientos, aunque seguí sin imaginarme la razón por la que íbamos a la ciudad, o al aeropuerto en ese caso.

—¿Es por uno de tus amigos? —pregunté de repente

—Se podría decir así— contestó Tanya. Genial, eso no ayudaba nada. Al menos, sabía que lo más probable es que fuera un vampiro, a menos que considerara a los animales sus amigos, de una forma retorcida y enferma.

oOoOoOo

—El vuelo estaba retrasado— dijo Tanya mientras se volvía hacia donde Laurent y yo habíamos encontrado asiento en uno de los bancos en frente de la puerta de salida de pasajeros.

—Lo han hecho a propósito— murmuré —Sabían que yo no sabía quién viene y han decidido hacer la espera aún más larga.

—Estoy seguro de que esa es la razón— comentó Laurent

—¡Eh, Tanya! Podrías haber conducido a la velocidad normal. Ahora tenemos que esperar hasta que el vuelo aterrice— dije con una sonrisa. Tanya gruñó pero superó el comentario en seguida.

—Vuelo 29 desde Phoenix, Arizona, aterrizando— dijo una voz alrededor de media hora después.

—Deben ser ellos— dijo Laurent mientras se ponía de pie y estiraba las piernas.

—¿Ellos? Así que hay más de uno.

—No, solo hay uno. Simplemente no quería revelar nada.

—No te preocupes, no lo haces— murmuré —Espera, ¿Arizona? ¿No es un poco demasiado soleado para vosotros?

—Para un asentamiento permanente sí, pero esta persona solo estaba de paso— explicó Tanya —Si no permaneces en un sitio durante mucho tiempo, o al menos tanto como para construirte una reputación y no levantar sospechas, puedes ir donde quieras.

—Te lo juro, aprendo algo de vosotros todos los días— comenté.

—Eso es lo que pasa cuando te das cuenta de que los humanos no son las únicas… criaturas inteligentes del planeta.

—¿Cuánto se tarda en que salga todo el mundo?

—Mucho— murmuré recordando las últimas vacaciones familiares —¿Tenemos que esperar hasta que recojan el equipaje?

—No —dijo una voz profunda mientras dos brazos de acero se envolvían alrededor de mi estómago —Tengo todo lo que necesito aquí delante.

—¡James! —chillé. De acuerdo, normalmente no chillo pero creo que este momento se merecía hacer la excepción.

—Hola amor— dijo antes de darme un beso.


	15. Besos perdidos

**AMOR SANGRANTE**

**15. ****Besos perdidos**

—Sabía que volverías— dije por vigésima vez en el coche. James estaba sentado al lado de la ventana mientras que yo me sentaba en el medio y me aferraba a él con los brazos.

—Ya me lo has dicho— dijo

—Lo siento, es que… está bien, no lo sabía y si continúo diciéndotelo, entonces, quizá, podría empezar a creérmelo— dije. Apoyé la cabeza en su hombro y sentí como se estremecía con el contacto —¿Estás herido?

—Estaré bien

—¿En dónde te han herido? —pregunté incorporándome y mirándole. Tenía unas cuantas cicatrices débiles en el pecho que la chaqueta no escondía, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que las había visto, las cubrió con ella.

—Estaré bien— repitió, esta vez, un poco más serio.

—James, ¡déjame verlas!

—Cerys, cálmate. Estará bien. Me sorprende que no esté completamente curado ya— dijo Laurent. Nos miró y sonrió.

—Sí, bueno, Edward me hizo más daño del que planeaba en un principio— comentó James tranquilamente, aunque su cara se volvió molesta al final de la afirmación. Tardé varios minutos, pero a medida que la frase calaba en mí me di cuenta de lo que acababa de decir James.

—¿Planeaba? ¿Qué quieres decir con planeaba? ¿Planeabas esto? —pregunté. Mi enfado iba en aumento.

—Has tenido un día muy largo y apenas es mediodía. Hablaremos de esto después.

—No, creo que vamos a hablar ahora— dije cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Estás siendo muy testaruda con esto y tu rabia no para de crecer. No serás capaz de entender todo si te lo contara ahora. Una vez que hayas descansado, pensarás con claridad y entenderás por qué hicimos lo que hicimos— contestó James.

—¡Que soy testaruda! ¡Fuiste tú quien no podía rechazar una cacería! ¡Fuiste tú quien se marchó simplemente para matar a una humana! ¡Fuiste tú quien me cazó después de que me fuera! ¡Fuiste quien convenció a mi madre para que me dejara marchar cuando yo no quería! ¿Y yo soy la testaruda? — me desabroché el cinturón de seguridad y me cambié al asiento de la ventana, intentando apretarme contra ella y alejarme de James. Tanya había estado conduciendo a velocidad normal pero cuando empecé a gritar, aceleró.

—Cerys…— dijo James, un poco molesto. Negué con la cabeza y me encogí. James no quería pelearse más, pero seguí en mi rincón. Observé el paisaje pasar, sabiendo que no había nada más que hacer. Tanya, por una vez, no estaba intentando hacer que todo el mundo hablara y Laurent y James permanecieron en silencio.

James llevaba razón en una cosa, estaba cansada por toda la actividad y la agitación que la mañana había traído. Desde que empecé a estar con vampiros, cada vez dormía más. Bostecé en silencio, o eso pensé.

—Vete a dormir, Cerys— susurró James. Esta vez estaba junto a mí y me atraía hacia él. Traté de resistirme pero él me mantuvo bajo su abrazo sin siquiera intentarlo.

—Déjame, James, no me voy a ir a dormir. He dormido demasiado desde que empecé a estar con vosotros.

—No, no te voy a dejar y te vas a ir a dormir.

—Claro que no. James, déjame.

—Sabes que no es bueno irse a dormir enfadado— interrumpió Tanya desde el asiento delantero— Además, si vas a transformarte más te vale dormir tanto como puedas. No te das cuenta de cuánto se echa de menos dormir hasta que no puedes dormir nunca más.

—Esta es una de las cosas que no sabes cuánto significan para ti hasta que las pierdes, ¿verdad?

—Algo así

—He aprendido bien esa lección— dije en voz baja. James me apretó contra él. Aún me resistí un poco pero no con tanta fuerza como antes.

—¿Qué has querido decir con eso de antes de que te transformes? ¿Quién te va a transformar? ¿Cuándo diste tu consentimiento? — preguntó James. Había abierto los ojos en sorpresa y había relajado los brazos un poco.

—Me imagino que me transformaría en algún momento. Esperaba que fueras tú quién lo hicieras, pero si no, se lo iba a pedir a Laurent o a Tanya o si tenía que hacerlo, volvería a Forks y se lo pediría a uno de los Cullen.

—Malgastarías el viaje si fueras a los Cullen.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté

—No se les permite morder a nadie

—¿Por eso es por lo que son vegetarianos?— preguntó James

—No, eran vegetarianos antes de mudarse allí. Aparentemente hay una manada de hombres lobo en la reserva india de Forks. Crearon un tratado para mantener la paz. No se les permite aventurarse en la reserva y no pueden morder a nadie.

—¿También existen los hombres lobo? —pregunté

—Sí, y no vas a conocer ninguno, así que no empieces a pensar las preguntas— replicó James.

—¿Por qué no?

—No les gustamos demasiado, de hecho, el tratado con los Cullen es el único del que he oído hablar— intervino Laurent. El coche se movía rápido mientras observaba los árboles volar a nuestro paso al acercarnos a la casa.

—Duérmete— repitió James, esta vez más bajo y sin tanta fuerza tras sus palabras.

—No quiero— murmuré. Aún estaba un poco reticente, pero esa pequeña resistencia desapareció.

—Duérmete— repitió, aún más bajo. Esta vez no protesté, pero tampoco me acurruqué en su pecho como hubiera hecho antes.

—Aún estoy enfadada contigo— susurré antes de hacer lo que me decía y dormirme.

oOoOoOo

—¿Así que me vas a decir por qué habías planeado tu pequeña hazaña? —pregunté. Me había levantado hacía unos minutos y me encontré con que James aún me abrazaba en la cama.

—No me vas a dejar en paz si no lo hago, así que…

—No te voy a dejar en paz por otras razones— susurré. Me estiré para alcanzar sus labios y besarle.

—No tienes que ablandarme para que te lo diga.

—¿Quién ha dicho que estoy haciéndolo? Te olvidas de que no he podido besarte durante la última semana— repliqué.

—Bueno, en ese caso, no debería entretenerte— contestó James.

Se permitió el lujo de deslizarse encima del colchón y de darme la vuelta. Se puso encima de mí y me miró directamente a los ojos, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que trataba de decirme.

—¿Qué? —pregunté finalmente.

—Solo me aseguro de que recuerdo todo de ti. Creo que nunca te había mirado realmente a los ojos— susurró James

—Otra vez, siempre das todo por sentado cuando lo tienes…

—Pero cuando lo recuperas, lo aprecias más que nunca— terminó por mí— Y eso es exactamente lo que planeo hacer— se inclinó y atrapó mis labios con los suyos. Gemí con el beso y pasé los brazos alrededor de su cuello, acercándole a mí. James seguía sin apoya su peso en mí, pero podía sentir cuán frío era en realidad. Era agradable el contraste con la fiebre que ardía bajo mi piel.

—Estás tratando de distraerme seduciéndome, ¿verdad? — pregunté sin aliento cuando James liberó mis labios.

—Ya te he seducido y, aparentemente, estás muy a gusto con la distracción— susurró James seductoramente.

—Te odio— murmuré, intentando apartarlo. Pero James se mantuvo sobre mí— Y es tu culpa que ya no esté distraída… acabas de fastidiar el momento.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó James con una sonrisa malvada. Apretó su entrepierna contra mí y pude sentir lo excitado que aún estaba. Gemí por el contacto y el momento volvió inmediatamente. Volví a rodear el cuello de James y le atraje hacia mí para que me besara otra vez.

—Vas a odiarme otra vez.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté, de nuevo sin aliento mientras el suyo permanecía normal.

—Porque vamos a tener esa charla con Tanya y Laurent— contestó James

—Llevas razón, sí que te odio. Porque has hecho eso… si sabías que no íbamos a poder terminar…

—No lo había planeado… de hecho, eres tú quien empezó a besarme— contestó James— Y si íbamos a terminar, bueno, no habríamos salido de esta habitación en un día, al menos.

—Muy tentador, ¿estás seguro de que podrás soportarlo? —pregunté con una sonrisa.

—Estoy seguro de que soy suficientemente fuerte— contestó James. Me besó el cuello como si me estuviera traspasando su fuerza.


	16. La historia de los nómadas

**AMOR SANGRANTE**

**16. La historia de los nómadas**

—Has dormido más de lo esperado—dijo Laurent con una sonrisa mientras James y yo entrábamos en la cocina.

—No hemos hecho nada, Laurent—murmuré. Estaba segura de que James sonreía detrás de mí. Me acerqué a la encimera y me senté en el borde con las piernas colgando —Así que, ¿quién me va a contar el plan? —Laurent y James se miraron mientras Tanya se examinaba las uñas.

—Todo lo que sé es que tenía que esperaros a Laurent y a ti, y una semana después a James —dijo Tanya —Eso es todo lo que Carlisle y Laurent me dijeron

—De acuerdo. Vuestro turno —dije dirigiendo mi atención hacia James y Laurent.

—Primeramente, tienes que entender que Victoria fue el primer vampiro que conocí —dijo James —Fui convertido una noche cuando creía que estaba siendo asaltado. Alguien asustó a mi creador y me dejó vivo, aunque mi salvador pensó que estaba muerto. Fui capaz de volver arrastrándome a mi casa antes de que nadie me encontrara. Pasé la transformación yo solo. Me desperté asustado. Todos mis sentidos estaban mucho más agudizados. Pronto descubrí lo que era, cuando la quemazón en mi garganta se hizo insoportable al oler el aroma de mis vecinos mezclarse con el aire. Esa noche maté a toda la familia que vivía junto a mí. Después, recogí unas cuantas cosas y me fui.

—Así que tú también estás huyendo de la justicia…

—No, fue hace tanto tiempo que debería estar muerto, así como los policías. De todas formas, me fui. Viajaba de noche y dormía de día. Me alimentaba cada pocos días. Descubrí que la caza podía ser emocionante y mientras cazaba olvidaba el deseo de sangre. Era una forma de escapar del dolor.

—Tenía cierta obsesión por la caza y resultó que era bueno en ello. Un día, casi una década después de que me convirtieran, estaba cazando a un montañero cuando me crucé con Victoria. Nos peleamos por el hombre y, durante la lucha, escapó. Una vez que paramos y la situación se calmó me di cuenta de que Victoria no había cazado hacía más tiempo que yo, pero era ligeramente más joven que yo, así que su deseo de sangre debía estar torturándola. Decidí ayudarla y empezamos a viajar juntos. Yo localizaba a nuestra presa y Victoria me seguía. Era más bien un parásito, solo se alimentaba de mis muertes.

—Tú hacías todo el trabajo —dije en voz baja.

—Sí. Ella encontraba los lugares para estar pero no es que yo no pudiera hacerlo también. Durante un tiempo estuve de acuerdo con nuestra forma de vivir, pero después de unas décadas, incluso tras unos pocos años, tendía a ser bastante molesto. La única otra cosa para la que servía era para satisfacer otras… necesidades básicas —mi cuerpo se tensó de celos, pero cerré los ojos y me dije a mí misma que me tranquilizara —Supongo que por eso la mantuve cerca tanto tiempo. Entonces conocimos a Laurent y él siempre sabía cómo calmarnos. Además sabía maneras interesantes de jugar psicológicamente con las presas, provocándoles aún más temor. Hacía la caza aún más emocionante.

—Y Victoria seguía sirviendo de poco —dije

—Simplemente se revisaba las uñas, el cabello o su apariencia. Nunca intentó aportar ideas creativas y sencillamente nos seguía en las cacerías. La mitad del tiempo lo hacía mal y la fastidiaba, haciéndonos perder la presa en ocasiones.

—Así que ideamos un plan para deshacernos de ella —dijo Laurent, permitiéndole a James tomarse un descanso —Habíamos oído rumores sobre la familia de Tanya y los Cullen. Los habíamos estado vigilando antes de que se retiraran al norte. Decidimos cazar a la valiosa humana de Edward. Planeamos llegar hasta ellos y pedirles ayuda para organizar esta intensa representación teatral.

—Ibais a engañar a Victoria para que pensara que los Cullen había matado a James porque él iba a matar a Bella

—Exacto —contestó James

—Volví a Forks una noche mientras Victoria y James salían a cazar. Les expliqué todo a los Cullen y estuvieron de acuerdo. Entonces te conocimos —relató Laurent

—Y de repente tenía una razón más urgente para deshacerme de Victoria. Todo estaba dispuesto con los Cullen y ya solo necesitábamos organizar una secuencia de actuación. Por desgracia, eso requería quedarme con Bella en Arizona un poco más de lo que deseaba. Así que tomé unos cuantos atajos, entre ellos morderla, lo que provocó que Edward viniera corriendo y me dejara bastante malherido.

—¿A quién quemaron?

—Esa noche había encontrado a un vagabundo del que alimentarme. Quemaron su cuerpo hasta dejarlo irreconocible. Por suerte, Victoria cree que soy yo —contestó James

—Espera, ¿mordiste a Bella? ¿Así que ahora es un vampiro? —pregunté. Estaba mucho más que celosa de esa humana, o ex humana. ¡¿Cómo ha sido capaz de convertirse en vampiro cuando James ni siquiera me ha mordido aún?

—No, Edward succionó la ponzoña. Fue duro hacerlo y probablemente me hubiera matada si Carlisle no hubiera tenido a Jasper y Emmett reteniéndole. Carlisle le recordó que yo tenía mi propia humana a la que volver y que el daño no era irreversible. Así que, tengo que agradecerte que me salvaras la vida —dijo James volviéndose hacia mí. Se colocó entre mis piernas y me dio un beso suave. Deslicé la mano por el lado de su cara fría mientras continuaba besándome.

—Perdona pero podéis hacer eso en vuestra propia habitación —dijo Tanya —¿Hemos terminado?

—Eso creo. Ahora todo el mundo sabe lo que ha pasado —dijo Laurent

—Y yo no he hecho un drama de todo esto —sentencié —Y tampoco lo hubiera hecho la noche anterior. Hubiera sido una historia perfecta para la vuelta en coche; solo el Señor sabe que pasamos demasiado tiempo en el coche.

—Ayer hubieras exagerado —dijo James

—No, no es verdad —dije —Lo hubiera reflexionado mientras hablabas y lo hubiera entendido todo

—No pensabas con claridad, estabas demasiado cansada —arguyó James

—¡Claro que pensaba con claridad! —me defendí

—De acuerdo, antes de que esto se ponga más tenso… Laurent, Irina quiere hablar contigo

—Ah, ¿sí? —la energía de Laurent se activó al oír el nombre de la hermana de Tanya

—Creo que está en el estudio con uno de los ordenadores. Si no, prueba en su habitación. Es la…

—…contigua a la mía, sí, lo sé —dije Laurent cortando la réplica de Tanya.

—Y ahora, ¿por qué no os vais vosotros dos a vuestra habitación y lo habláis? No creo que esta discusión proceda de vuestra cabezonería, sino de alguna otra frustración.

—¿Qué? —pregunté —Espera, crees que nos estamos peleando porque estamos frustrados sexualmente. Que deseo tanto a James que me vuelvo gruñona…

—Eh… sí. Ahora id a resolver lo que sea que os pase. Creo que me voy a cazar —dijo Tanya. De nuevo, se marchó antes de que mi lento cerebro humano pudiera procesar nada.

—¿Qué? ¿Está loca? —dije casi a gritos

—Creo que tiene un poco de razón —dijo James. Le fulminé con la mirada —He dicho un poco, no toda la razón. Ambos somos demasiado cabezones, pero creo que necesitamos otra forma de solucionarlo… aparte de pelear.

—Vaya… casi caigo rendida a tus pies —dije poniendo los ojos en blanco —Das pena en el arte de la seducción

—Ah, ¿sí?

—Eres demasiado brusco, estás demasiado acostumbrado a obtener todo lo que quieres —dije. Puse una mano en su pecho y le empujé. Él me permitió que lo apartara. Aún tenía esa sonrisa de engreído y me incliné hacia delante. Le rodeé las rodillas con las piernas y el cuello con los brazos. Aparte de eso, me mantenía tan alejada como podía —Tienes que aprender que, a veces, las cosas no llegan cuando se las llama —susurré. Sonreí y me incliné hacia delante, pero antes de que nuestros labios se encontraran, salté de la encimera y eché a correr en dirección al sofá del salón.

Me senté con Kate y Carmen, que estaban viendo una serie. Me sonrieron y yo les devolví la sonrisa antes de mirar hacia la cocina. James me miraba con intención. Sencillamente le sonreí y me giré para hablar con las vampiresas. James dejó escapar un gruñido de frustración antes de girarse y echar a correr fuera.

—Si vas a cazar, vete tan lejos como puedas. Mantente alejado de nuestro pueblo —gritó Carmen

—No creo que te haya oído.

—Claro que sí, además ya lo sabe. Simplemente creo que es mejor recordárselo ya que últimamente su mente parece estar confusa —contestó Carmen

—Ahora, callaos todos, quiero escuchar que está pasando —Carmen y yo pusimos los ojos en blanco antes de echarnos a reír ya que sabíamos que Kate podía oír perfectamente la televisión.


	17. Comienza el juego

**AMOR SANGRANTE**

**16. Comienza el juego**

Tanya volvió a la casa unas horas después. Me miró con curiosidad pero no dijo nada. Se fue a su habitación y supuse que se dio una ducha ya que oí el grifo abrirse y salió veinte minutos más tarde con el cabello húmedo:

—¿Cuánto habéis estado ahí fuera? —preguntó Tanya cuando se sentó en un rincón del sofá —¿James ha tenido que salir para saciarse?

—Ha salido, pero creo que solamente para alimentarse un poco. Aunque podría estar cazando para sobrellevar una… ¿cómo lo llamaste? Ah, sí, frustración —dije. Tanya abrió la boca y miró a sus hermanas y después a mí:

—¿Qué?

—Querías decir…

—Deberías haberla visto, Tanya —dijo Kate —Está aprendiendo de nuestra experiencia —continuó con una sonrisa de orgullo —Le atrajo y después le dejó ahí

—Le dije que iba a hacerlo —dije encogiéndome de hombros

—Pero no te creyó —contestó Kate —Pensó que ibas a doblegarte ante su voluntad

—Y le demostré que estaba equivocado. Nunca me someto a la voluntad de otro —dije mirándolas a todas

—Esta noche lo has dejado claro —dijo Carmen

—Así que, ¿le sedujiste? ¿Te has divertido? —preguntó Tanya

—Supongo —dije encogiéndome de hombros —Tampoco deseaba tanto hacerlo con él

—Kate, ¿qué está haciendo Irina con Laurent?

—Hay una razón por la que aislamos todas las habitaciones —dijo Kate —Bueno, entonces, supongo que solo estamos las tres

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté mirando a las tres vampiras que de repente compartían la misma sonrisa

—Cariño, has comenzado un juego muy peligroso —contestó Tanya —Si algo sé sobre tu vampiro es que vamos a tener que prepararte.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Te va a dar tu propia medicina

—Créeme; es el mejor sexo —contestó Carmen

—Sí, hablando de eso, ¿estamos seguras de que va a funcionar siendo humana?

—Tienes razón. Tenemos que alargar este plan si queremos que ella sobreviva. Es decir, como ha dicho Carme, es una de las mejores experiencias sexuales que podrías desear

—Y si es de las mejores para nosotros, podría ser demasiado para ti —terminó Kate

—Entonces, ¿tengo que ser una vampira para seducir a James? —pregunté

—No te preocupes, creo que tengo un plan para eso —contestó Tanya —Tenemos que buscarle a James otra habitación. Creo que la que está junto a Laurent es apropiada.

—Voy a mover su bolsa o… espera, ¿trajo algo?

—No, creo que está cogiendo ropa prestada de Eleazar. Creo que vamos a tener que hacer un viaje familiar a comprar —dijo Carmen —Me gusta el estilo de Eleazar pero no le queda tan bien a Laurent o a James

—Creo que Irina no piensa lo mismo —dijo Kate

—No, creo que ella estaría de acuerdo. Probablemente prefiera a Laurent sin ropa —me estremecí con ese último comentario. Laurent se había convertido en un hermano mayor, o en el sustituto de mi padre. Sea como fuere, no quería imaginarle sin ropa.

—¿Podemos cambiar de tema, por favor? —pregunté

—Tenemos que pensar algunos modelitos —dijo Tanya

—Sé que tenía que haber preguntado esto antes pero, ¿puedo confiar en vosotras? —pregunté

—Confía en nosotras, cielo, somos profesionales en el tema —dijo Kate con una sonrisa y me dio un golpecito en el hombro. Se deslizó por mi lado y se dirigió al pasillo donde estaban nuestras habitaciones.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde planeando cosas que Tanya me aseguró que pasarían. Me describió cierto suceso que pasaría y me aconsejó qué medidas debía tomar. Además, intentaba encontrar el atuendo perfecto. Por una vez, no me estaba quejando de la ropa. Se aseguró que era propia de mí, además de tener un trasfondo sexy. De vez en cuando, Kate o Carmen aportaban su opinión. Cuando Irina se dio cuenta de qué estaba pasando fuera de su habitación, se tomó un descanso de su nuevo pasatiempo para ayudarnos. Parecía ser la más emocionada, junto a Tanya, por todo esto.

Había oído que James había vuelto, pero Kate y Carmen rápidamente atrajeron su atención mientras Tanya terminaba de ayudarme. Esta noche iba a ir de habitación en habitación, de vez en cuando, para asegurarme de que James tenía su atención puesta en mí. Tanya me aseguró que eso era lo más fácil que planeaba que hiciera. En su opinión, era un buen calentamiento. Yo aún intentaba recordar por qué había dejado que esto se me fuera de las manos.

Cuando Tanya terminó conmigo, llevaba puesto unos pantalones de chándal azul marino y una camiseta de tirantes blanca. No veía el lado sexy de aquello, pero aparentemente James sí. Así que Tanya y yo salimos juntas de la habitación para ir a mirar una cosa en el ordenador. Resultó ser una página de compras a la que apenas presté atención. Hice como que sí que me interesaba ya que sabía que James estaba observando y Tanya se hubiera enfadado. De alguna manera, James había encontrado el único punto desde el que se podía ver el estudio desde el salón. Estaba en el sofá viendo la televisión, aunque se le iban los ojos hacia nosotras de vez en cuando. Cuando le pillaba mirando intentaba luchar contra el rubor, pero mis reacciones humanas parecían ser más fuertes que yo:

—Vale ya —me susurró Tanya. Me obligó a concentrarme en la pantalla y en el vestido que había encontrado. Encontró unas cuantas cosas que le gustaron y las pidió. Finalmente, decidimos que era el momento de acercarme al objetivo. Nos unimos al resto de la familia Denali en el salón. Carmen estaba en el regazo de Eleazar, Tanya y Kate estaban tumbadas en una cama de cojines en el suelo, Irina y Laurent estaban estirados en el más pequeño de ambos sofás. Eso me dejó con James y el sofá grande. En él había mucho espacio que se esperaba que yo ocupara a lo largo de la noche.

Me senté en un extremo del sofá, apenas tocando con el hombro el brazo de James, que estaba estirado por casi todo el sofá. Sabía que me estaba observando mientras buscaba una posición cómoda, pero traté de centrar mi atención en la discusión sobre qué película ver. Cuando decidieron cuál querían, apagaron las luces y todo el mundo se calló.

Para cuando empezó, yo ya había estirado las piernas de manera que tocaban levemente los muslos de James. De vez en cuando, las movía para tocarle los pantalones, pero no llegaba más lejos. Por ello me sorprendió que James se pusiera mis pies en su regazo y comenzara, muy lentamente, a rozarlos sensualmente. Me colocó en una posición extraña, pero no me quejé. Estaba demasiado ocupada intentando reprimir un gemido por el placer que las manos de James me otorgaban. Después de un rato, me moví para colocarme mejor, retiré las piernas y caí en el espacio abierto y acogedor que había entre los brazos de James y su pecho.

Por fin terminó la película y todo el mundo comenzó a estirarse. Me di unos cuantos segundos extras en el pecho de James antes de levantarme y dirigirme a la cocina:

—Voy a comer algo y me iré a la cama —anuncié

—De acuerdo —dijo Kate, sentándose en mi sitio del sofá con entusiasmo.

Me sonaron las tripas mientras reunía todo lo que necesitaba para prepararme un sándwich. Era tarde, estaba cansada y me daba pereza cocinar algo más elaborado. Mi estómago aceptó el pan, el jamón y el queso.

—Ya están afectando en ti las hermanas. Parece que has estado aquí más tiempo de lo que creía —dijo James. Me rodeó la cintura con los brazos y enterró la nariz en mi cabello

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunté con inocencia

—¿Estás intentando provocarme? ¿Seducirme? Sé que te están ayudando

—James, no sé de qué hablas

—Entonces, ¿por qué me han cambiado de habitación? —preguntó

—No lo sé. ¿No es bastante peligroso para ti acercar tanto la nariz a mi cabello? ¿Por el aroma y eso?

—Puedo manejarlo —contestó James. Lo había susurrado en el sitio idóneo para que varios escalofríos recorrieran mi columna. La mano de James se deslizó por mi brazo y me obligó a dejar la comida antes de girarme lentamente hacia él. Miré hacia arriba con inocente curiosidad. Sencillamente me sonrió antes de besarme suavemente. Este beso era lento y sensual, nada que ver con los que habíamos compartido antes de marcharse y después de regresar. Hizo que las rodillas me temblaran, forzándome a agarrarme a él.

—¿Estás intentando seducirme? —le pregunté. Era frase que se había vuelto recurrente últimamente.

—Solo si tú estás intentado seducirme a mí —contestó James con una sonrisa. Tiré de él hacia abajo y le besé en la comisura de los labios, en la mejilla y hasta la oreja.

—Que comience el juego —susurré antes de coger el sándwich y marcharme.


	18. Estresada

**AMOR SANGRANTE**

**18. Estresada**

Durante un tiempo, provocar a James fue entretenido. Especialmente cuando también entraba al trapo. Por todas partes había constantemente, roces fantasma y besos de refilón. Carmen e Irina entraron en acción y jugaban con sus respectivas parejas. Tanya y Kate simplemente se alejaban y sonreían como si eso no fuera con ellas. Entonces desaparecían toda la noche y no volvían hasta la mañana siguiente.

—Creo que esto se está volviendo frustrante. ¿Hemos terminado ya? —pregunté. La tensión sexual de la casa era agonizante. Podías verla, literalmente, si estabas con una de las parejas en la misma habitación.

—Solo una cosa más —dijo Tanya

—No —protesté

—Solo una más, te lo prometo —repitió Tanya —será divertido. Además, te dará la ocasión perfecta para hablarle a James de tu baile de graduación

—¿En qué va a ayudar llevarle a un bar? —preguntó Kate —Cerys, ¿estás bien?

—Oh, por Dios —dije lentamente. Abrí mucho los ojos mirando a la pared

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes algún problema con ir a bares?

—No, bueno, sí ya que soy menor de edad, pero mi madre cree que estaré en casa en pocos días… bueno, pronto

—Espera, ¿tu madre sabe que estás con nosotros?

—Sabe que estoy con James y sus amigos. Pero no sabe que sois vampiros.

—¿Cómo ha conocido James a tu madre?

—Victoria me dejó escapar y pude ir a casa. James me siguió hasta el centro comercial y yo estaba con mi madre. Tuvimos una pequeña discusión, encantó a mi madre y ahora estoy aquí.

—¿Fue a un centro comercial de humanos? Vaya, es más fuerte de lo que pensábamos. No creo que el bar sea tan difícil para él.

—Aún así tenemos que mantenerle vigilado. Especialmente si vamos a bailar.

—¿Pero que pasa con mi madre? —pregunté —Cree que volveré a casa pronto.

—Entonces eso quiere decir que la seducción termina esta noche. Ahora tienes una gran decisión.

—¿De qué hablas? —pregunté

—Si te quieres convertir en vampiro no se lo puedes decir a tu madre.

—Y cuándo eres neófita el olor de la sangre humana puede ser tan embriagador que con total certeza querrás herir a tu madre.

—¡Pero yo no quiero perderla! Es decir, ya perdí a mi padre… —dije

—Y si sigues siendo humana, podría suponer una barrera para tu relación con James. Especialmente ya que él es nómada.

—Lo sé —suspiré —Voy a descansar en mi cuarto —me marché del salón y caminé hasta mi habitación. No me di cuenta de que otra persona se acercaba hasta que me choqué con su brazo.

—Lo siento

—Cerys, ¿te pasa algo? —me preguntó James. Me sujetó los hombros y me miró.

—Estoy bien. Solo necesito… pensar —dije. Me escabullí de James y seguí hacia mi habitación

—Cerys, ¿qué te pasa? —no me había dado cuenta de que James me había seguido hasta que estuvimos en mi habitación.

—No es nada, James. No te preocupes por eso —dije y me senté en el asiento de la ventana, en donde no me había sentado desde que James llegó.

—Algo va mal, ¿qué es? —preguntó. Deslizó levemente los dedos por mi brazo.

—James, no me apetece jugar —murmuré

—No estoy jugando —contestó —Sé cuándo es el momento de tontear y cuándo hay que ser serios y hablar

—¿Qué voy a hacer? —pregunté en voz baja

—¿Qué?

—James, mi madre me espera de vuelta en unos días ya que el instituto empieza pronto. He estado jugando con la idea de convertirme en vampiro pero… no puedo perder a mi madre —dije llorando

—¿Por qué ha salido todo esto? —preguntó y me llevó a la cama. Utilicé su pecho duro como almohada y me acurruqué junto a él. Las lágrimas que se me habían escapado al pensar en perder a mi madre cayeron en su pecho. James levantó un dedo y me secó las lágrimas.

—Estábamos hablando de ir a un bar esta noche y sobre que debería pedirte que vinieras al baile de graduación cuando recordé la fecha y cuánto tiempo había estado ausente —dije entrecortadamente por el hipo

—¿Querías que fuera al baile contigo? —me preguntó James

—Bueno, no tengo un grupo de amigos con el que ir y no voy a ir sola. Si no vinieras, yo no iría, probablemente me iría de acampada otra vez —dije tímidamente.

—Claro que voy a ir a tu baile —dijo —Solo tengo que asegurarme de alimentarme antes de ir

—Bueno, un problema resuelto, aunque el menos estresante de los dos

—¿Tu madre?

—Mi vida anterior —corregí —Quiero estar contigo pero no puedo dejar a mi madre. Además, no te quedarás en un sitio mucho tiempo y aunque lo hicieras estaríamos tan cerca de los Cullen…

—Cerys…

—Aparte de todas las tentaciones de una gran ciudad…

—Cerys, cálmate. Ya veremos. Aunque hayas estado viviendo entre vampiros durante un tiempo no creo que sea el momento de que te conviertas en uno de nosotros. Además, no quedaría demasiado bien que me casara con alguien mucho más joven que yo.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Veinticinco

—Quiero decir en total, en años vampíricos

—Ciento veinte

—Vaya…

—Exacto. Y te quiero a mi lado para que podamos ver el mundo juntos, pero ya habrá tiempo para eso. Es decir, tenemos toda la eternidad para verlo todo pero antes deberías terminar tus estudios.

—Espera, ¿terminar mis estudios quiere decir la universidad también?

—Quiero que vayas y estoy seguro de que tu madre también lo quiere.

—Pero eso son más de cuatro años —protesté —Eso significa que pasaré la mayor parte del tiempo lejos de ti durante los próximos cuatro años

—Nos veremos. ¿A dónde vas a ir?

—A California

—¿Tenías que elegir un estado tan soleado?

—Bueno, voy a ir a Berkeley, así que habrá mucha niebla pero, sí, también hace sol. Se consideran los días más bonitos.

—No para mí

—Creo que lo son. Me gusta como brillas

—No brillo

—Claro que sí. Brillas como la nieve al sol —dije

—Esoo suenta muy masculino —se carcajeó James

—Vamos… creo que es sexy. A ver, ¿cuántas chicas pueden decir que sus novios brilla al sol? —dije con una sonrisa.

—¿Cuántos de esos novios querrían que ellas dijeran eso? —contestó

—Aún así, creo que es sexy —respondí deslizando las manos por su pecho

—Pensaba que no estábamos jugando...

En lugar de contestar subí por su pecho y le besé en los labios. Al principio, estaba dubitativo pero entonces sus manos me tomaron por los hombros y me empujó hacia él. El beso fue haciéndose cada vez más apasionado e intenso, pero antes de que James pudiera ir más lejos, me aparté y sonreí. Me incliné y le besé en la mandíbula hasta que alcancé su oreja:

—Volvemos al juego —susurré antes de retirarme de James y echar a correr fuera de la habitación, riéndome durante todo el recorrido.


	19. Festival de la Tortura para James

**AMOR SANGRANTE**

**19. Festival de la Tortura para James**

—¿Estamos listos ya? —pregunté por tercera vez en diez minutos.

—Casi. Aunque aún tenemos que maquillarte —dijo Tanya mirándome por el espejo. Cuando salí de mi habitación las tres mujeres se me abalanzaron para saber la decisión que James y yo habíamos tomado. Estaba segura de que lo había oído todo pero se lo dije de todos modos. Gruñeron cuando les dije que nos habíamos besado pero sonrieron cuando se enteraron de que le detuve antes de que pasara algo.

—Alegría —contesté. Ya estabamos todas en la habitación de Tanya preparándome. Ya me habían alisado el pelo. Tanya y sus hermanas terminaron pronto y se arremolinaron de nuevo.

—¡Ya hemos terminado! —exclamó Kate —¡Vámonos! ¡Quiero bailar!

—Y echar un polvo, por lo visto —murmuré

—¡Lo he oído! —gritó Kate. Todas salimos del cuarto y nos encontramos a los tres vampiros sentados en el salón viendo algo en la televisión. Estaba en anuncios así que no supimos qué veían exactamente.

—¿Por fin estáis listas, chicas? —preguntó Eleazar

—Sí, vámonos —contestó Carmen. Todos nos pusimos a hablar mientras caminábamos hacia los coches.

—¡Tengo una pregunta! —grité por encima de todas las voces. Todo el mundo se calló y me miró con curiosidad, esperando la susodicha pregunta —¿Cómo se supone que voy a entrar? Tengo 18, mi carné dice que tengo 18 y no parezco de 21…

—No te preocupes, conocemos al dueño. Hemos pedido una sala exclusiva para cuando no estemos bailando. Tendrá refrescos y agua para ti —explicó Irina

—Doy por hecho que sois habituales… —dije

—Se podría decir así —comentó Eleazar. Laurent y James sonrieron y las chicas volvieron a su ruidosa charla.

—De acuerdo, así que vamos todas en mi coche —dijo Tanya apartándonos a Irina y a mí de Laurent y James —Y vosotros vais con Eleazar

—¡Nos vemos en un rato! —chilló Kate desde su lado del coche antes de sentarse en el asiento del copiloto. Me senté entre Carmen e Irina mientras que Tanya condujo otra vez. En cuanto salimos de casa empezó a conducir a toda velocidad, más rápido de lo normal en ella.

—¿Qué haces? ¿Estás echando una carrera? —pregunté

—Algo así… —contestó. Miré detrás y vi que los chicos se nos acercaban rápidamente. Gruñí mientras dejé que los vampiros aceleraran por la oscura y fría carretera. Juro por Dios que si tenemos un accidente y muero, volveré para perseguirlos a todos ellos.

Cuando el coche se detuvo, todas nos pusimos en fila y esperamos a que ellos salieran. De camino a la entrada, las tres que teníamos chico nos emparejamos. Cuando llegamos, el portero nos miró y sonrió al clan de Denali:

—¡Tanya, ha pasado mucho tiempo! ¡Tu grupo de amigos crece!

—Sí, ahora tenemos visitantes —dijo con una sonrisa. El portero le devolvió la sonrisa y se rió al dejarnos pasar. Mientras caminábamos hacia la sala vip, le dio instrucciones sobre la sala que íbamos a utilizar.

—¡Vamos primero a bailar! —exclamó Kate. Nos quitó las chaquetas, y mi blazer, y dejó al descubierto mi vestido rojo que terminaba a la mitad del muslo.

—Chicos, ¿podéis llevar nuestras chaquetas a la sala? —Kate dejó las prendas en los brazos de los tres.

—James, vámonos, puedes devorarla después —dijo Laurent tirando de él hacia la sala.

—Y ahora, ¡a bailar! —exclamó Carmen. Todas nos dirigimos al centro de la pista y empezamos a movernos al ritmo de la música. Chocábamos las caderas entre nosotras antes de que Tanya y Kate encontraran dos hombres con los que bailar. Irina, Carmen y yo nos quedamos juntas. Sin embargo, parecía como si todos los tíos estuvieran interesados pero su instinto les dijera que las dos mujeres que iban conmigo fueran peligrosas de alguna manera, así que no se acercaron. Así que, en lugar de esperar a esas pobres almas, elegí uno y me acerqué a él. Me giré y comencé a menear las caderas con la música, al ritmo de las suyas. Miré hacia arriba al segundo piso y vi a James a punto de romper el cristal. Parecía que Laurent y Eleazar se estaban riendo mientras le sujetaban. Bailé con unos cuantos más antes de que tuviera demasiada sed para ignorarla.

Sin embargo, cuando decidí alejarme de mi último compañero, me rodeó la cintura con los brazos y me acercó a su pecho sudoroso:

—¿Cómo te va? —me susurró en el oído. Sus manos viciosas bajaron hasta mis caderas y tiró de ellas hacia su entrepierna, que empezaba a crecer por la excitación. Antes de obtener una respuesta, comenzó a rozarme el trasero.

—Estaba bien, pero ya no —gruñí. Intenté quitarle las manos de mi cintura, pero se aferraron con más fuerza. Mañana me saldría un moratón.

—¡Gilipollas, eso duele! —le clavé el codo en el estómago haciendo que se inclinara hacia delante. Pero en lugar de dejarme ir, me obligó a doblarme.

—Eso no ha sido muy inteligente, zorra —gruñó en mi oído. Me soltó una de las caderas solo para agarrarme el cabello y tirar de él a la que se erguía de nuevo —Y ahora vas a pagarlo.

—Eso es lo que tú piensas —le espeté. Tenía las dos manos en el pelo, intentando aflojar sus dedos, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, soltó la mano y se apartó. Alguien arrancó su mano de mi cadera, haciendo que me tambaleara hacia delante. Cuando recuperé el equilibrio me di la vuelta y James tenía al hombre contra una de las paredes, un rincón bastante oscuro.

—¿Ella es tu zorra o algo? —Oí que preguntaba Baboso

—Es mi novia. De hecho, yo trato a mis mujeres con respeto —rugió James. Me miró mientras me frotaba los hombros ligeramente.

—Tío, ¿tu novia? Quizá debieras ponerle una correa. ¡Es decir, básicamente estaba zorreando y restregándose con todos los tíos del local! —se rió Baboso. Antes de que James pudiera llegar hasta él, le di un puñetazo. Se habría caído al suelo si James no lo estuviera sujetando. Tanya me retenía mientras Eleazar y Laurent apartaban a James del tío. Kate se acercó con quien asumí que era el encargado y un par de porteros

—Es él. Nos ha estado acosando toda la noche —dijo Kate

—¿Qué? ¡No la he visto en mi vida! —gritó el hombre intentando defenderse

—Estoy segura. Ben, ¿podrías acompañarle hasta la puerta? —dijo el encargado —Y memoriza su cara, no lo quiero en mi bar otra vez.

—Sí, señor —dijo Ben antes de coger al hombre y arrastrarlo hasta la puerta trasera.

—Lo siento mucho, chicas. Intentamos estar atentos a indeseables como él, pero ya sabéis lo duro que puede llegar a ser.

—Creo que ya estamos bien. Gracias de nuevo, Harry —dijo Kate. Harry la sonrió y asintió antes de retroceder hasta la barra y desaparecer por una puerta del centro, probablemente su despacho.

—¿Estás bien, Cerys? —preguntó Irina

—Sí, estoy bien. Estaba enseñándole una lección antes de que alguien decidiera inmiscuirse.

—Necesitaba una lección… muy diferente —dijo James sombrío

—Me podía haber defendido —dije

—Sé que podías, pero eso no significa que tuvieras que hacerlo. Especialmente cuando yo debía haber estado contigo —James miró a Laurent y Eleazar. Los dos se encogieron de hombros antes de ir a por sus respectivas parejas y llevárselas a la pista de baile. Tanya y Kate volvieron con sus anteriores ligues, o con los nuevos.

—¿Quieres bailar más? Parece que te estabas marchando cuando ese tipo te agarró.

—Quería tomar algo. Bailar me da sed —contesté. James asintió y me condujo a la planta de arriba, a la sala privada. Tomó una botella de agua antes de sentarse en el sofá. El vestido se me subió más y juro que oí a James rugir.

—¿Por qué has bailado con ellos? —me preguntó.

—¿Con quién? —pregunté inocentemente

—Con los que se te acercaban. ¿Por qué no te podías quedar con Irina y Carmen? —volvió a preguntar.

—Porque no era divertido. ¿Por qué? ¿Estás celoso?

—Mucho. Y también soy muy protector con lo que es mío —contestó James. Me apartó el pelo del cuello y masajeó esa zona. Gemí e incliné la cabeza hacia la mano, descubriendo aún más mi pecho desnudo.

—Tu provocación ha aumentado desde ayer. ¿Estás compensándome por lo de esta tarde? —preguntó

—No, solo me aseguro de que sea… un gran final —sonreí —Creo que me he recuperado. Voy a bailar un poco más

—Esta vez tendrás pareja —respondió James. Me levantó del suelo y corrió hacia la pista de baile demasiado rápido para que un humano lo viera. Empezó a bajarme antes de detenerse para que nada pareciera fuera de lo normal.

Al momento, James me envolvió con sus brazos y me atrajo hacia él. Mis pechos estaban aprisionados contra su pecho y mi cabeza descansaba cómodamente en su hombro. Nos movíamos con la música, pero decidí tomar el control y aflojé su mano en mi espalda para poder deslizarme hacia abajo, dejándole besos por la camisa mientras bajaba. Sonreí cuando llegué a la hebilla de sus pantalones y volví hacia arriba. En cuanto estuve erguida, sus labios estaban sobre los míos. Cuando me liberó de aquel beso apenas podía respirar.

—Esto termina esta noche —gruñó James

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo —dije jadeando. Me di la vuelta y me apreté contra James. Se dobló hacia delante y comenzó a acariciarme el cuello antes de besar la piel que había sobre la vena palpitante. Su erección presionaba ya mi espalda y ambos gemíamos cada vez que nos rozábamos.

—¿Estáis listos para irnos? —preguntó Eleazar sacándonos de nuestro trance.

—Bastante… —contestó James

—Laurent e Irina van a quedarse y se llevarán el coche de Tanya de vuelta. Nosotros nos llevamos el mío —dijo Eleazar. Asentimos y los seguimos hasta fuera. Les dijimos adiós a Harry y al portero antes de caminar hacia el coche. James me abrazaba no sabía, ni me importaba, si era para ocultar su erección o para no romper el contacto. Todo lo que sabía es que por muy rápido que Eleazar condujera, no iba a ser lo suficientemente veloz.


	20. Fuegos artificiales

**AMOR SANGRANTE**

**19. Fuegos artificiales**

El camino a casa fue una tortura para James y para mí. Intentó mantenerme en su regazo cuando entramos en el coche, pero sabiendo que había policías en la ciudad, me senté junto a él. En cuanto estuvimos fuera de ella, volví a sentarme encima. En solo un segundo, James había desabrochado el cinturón de seguridad y me puso en su regazo. Aún me estaba recuperando cuando sus labios volvieron a atacar los míos.

—Por Dios, ¿es que no podéis quitaros las manos de encima o tener los labios separados ni un minuto? —preguntó Eleazar —Sabes de sobra que Cerys aún necesita respirar.

—Cállate —gruño James

—Vamos, Eleazar, sabes que si no estuvieras conduciendo nosotros estaríamos haciendo lo mismo —le picó Carmen

—No, si no tuviera que conducir, te habría llevado corriendo a casa. Es más rápido que conducir —contestó Eleazar.

—Gracias, Eleazar —dijo James sonriendo ampliamente.

—¡Eleazar! —gritó Carmen. No pude oír nada más ya que James me sacó del coche, cuando aún estaba en marcha. Grité cuando el viento me golpeó por primera vez. Rodeé el cuello de James con mis brazos en ese mismo momento y echó a correr por el bosque mientras me llevaba como si fuera una novia. Entorné los ojos y enterré la cabeza en su pecho. Eleazar llevaba razón. Llegamos a casa antes que ninguno.

La casa estaba a oscuras cuando entramos pero no creo que James se diera cuenta. Mantuvo la velocidad y corrió hacia mi habitación, bueno, creo que volvía a ser nuestra habitación. Finalmente aminoró cuando entramos en el cuarto:

—Fin del juego, hemos ganado —dijo tendiéndome en la cama

—¿Hemos?

—Ambos tenemos lo que hemos estado… buscando estos últimos días —sonrió. Dejó una de sus manos en mi pelo mientras que la otra comenzó a recorrerme. Sus labios volvieron a los míos. Deslizó la lengua entre mis labios e, inmediatamente, la succioné en mi boca. El frío músculo me hizo gemir por el contraste de temperatura con la calidez de la mi boca. Nuestras lenguas pelearon un poco, pero no entré en su boca a causa de aquellos colmillos venenosos que esperaban nuestro error. Cuando me aparté para respirar, comenzó a besarme el cuello y el pecho. Gemí por el roce y por el hecho de que no fuera piel contra piel.

—¿James?

—¿Sí? —murmuró contra mi piel

—La ropa… quiero que me quites la ropa —gemí.

—Estaba pensando lo mismo —dijo. Una de sus manos me levantó un poco la espalda y la otra buscó la cremallera. Rugió al no poder encontrarla. Puse los ojos en blanco y le aparté. Me dejó hacer y levanté delante de él.

—No tiene cremallera —susurré. Al ponerme de pie me aseguré de rozarme contra su cuerpo. Recorrí mi cuerpo con las manos y lentamente levanté el bajo del vestido. Poco a poco dejé a la vista mi culotte de encaje negro y mi ombligo. Antes de llegar hasta los pechos, lo dejé caer un poco, haciendo que James gruñera. Hizo amago de ponerse de pie pero le indiqué que no con los dedos. Comencé a mover las caderas mientras me levantaba lo que quedaba del vestido, me lo saqué por la cabeza haciendo que el pelo cayera desordenado.

En vez de dejar que James se quitara su ropa, aunque noté que ya se había desabrochado unos cuantos botones, me acerqué y comencé de desnudarle. James se quedó en silencio, exceptuando los gemidos que soltábamos que iban ganando en intensidad y frecuencia. Cuando le despojé de la camisa, recorrí su pecho con mis uñas, haciendo que sus músculos se contrajeran y relajaran por el contacto. No me concentré demasiado en su piel desnuda, si no en la que aún estaba tapada. Desabroché el botón de sus vaqueros con un chasquido de dedos y le bajé la cremallera lentamente. Su erección era ya evidente y sonreí cuando salió a saludarme.

Le bajé los pantalones y los boxers a la vez, liberando su erección. Era grande y tuve varios segundos de duda, pero antes de que pudiera hacer otro movimiento, James se había quitado los zapatos y los calcetines, así como el resto del pantalón. En cuanto estuvo libre de sus ataduras, tiró de mí y nos giró para volver a estar de nuevo encima de mí. Sus labios acariciaron los mío con otro beso arrasador. Sus manos se deslizaban por mi pecho, masajeándolos y asegurándose de que mis pezones estaban en alerta máxima.

—James —gemí mientras me retorcía bajo sus talentosos dedos. Sonrió y siguió bajando las manos hacia mi sur. Llegaron a mi monte de Venus y coquetearon con los labios. Su boca se detuvo en un pezón y su lengua jugó con él. Sus manos seguían jugando conmigo, humedeciéndome más, si eso era posible. Palpé la cama, encontré un trozo de sábana y me aferré a él hasta que los nudillos se me pusieron blancos. Gemí cuando James me introdujo un dedo, haciendo que todo mi cuerpo se apretara contra él.

—Estás muy húmeda —me susurró James al oído. Su oreja estaba junto a mí, así que me acerqué y le di un mordisquito mientras él seguía llevándome al borde del abismo. Metió un dedo y luego otro, haciéndome gemir más alto. Por fin, con la voz ronca de James susurrándome palabras de ánimo al oído, me vine, esparciendo mi humedad por su mano.

Cuando me recuperé, le aparté de mí, me puse sobre él y tracé un camino de besos descendiendo desde el pecho. Me aseguré de rozar su miembro mientras bajaba. Ambos gemimos por el contacto. Cuando llegué hasta abajo, besé su pene. Abrí la boca y el acepté lentamente, animando a James a llegar más adentro. Todo lo que mi boca no podía atender, mis manos se encargaban de acariciar. Los movimientos de James se hicieron más apremiantes, así como sus gemidos, hasta que me levantó antes de dejar salir su leche.

—Sabes que no tenías por qué hacer eso —me quejé cuando miré el desastre.

—Ya te lo tragarás en otra ocasión —contestó James. Se volvió a colocar sobre mí y apoyó todo el peso en sus antebrazos al inclinarse hacia mí. Abrí las piernas completamente para facilitarle el acceso. James me besaba mientras dirigió su miembro a mi húmedo valle. El beso se interrumpió por un gemido al unísono. El contraste de temperaturas mejoró la experiencia. Tras lo que me pareció una eternidad, James alcanzó mi frontera. Me miró a los ojos y, sin decir nada, irrumpió en mí, haciéndome chillar. Un par de lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas pero le insté a continuar.

Las embestidas fueron lentas al principio, cada una más profunda que la anterior. Lentamente comenzó a coger velocidad. Se aferró a mí con fuerza y, cuando intentó soltarme, le supliqué que me agarrara de nuevo.

—James —gemí cuando comencé a llegar. La boca del estómago se me puso insoportablemente tensa —¡James! —grité. Intenté que mis caderas fueran al encuentro de las suyas, pero iba a tal velocidad que fue imposible alcanzarle debido a mi humanidad. Aquello no parecía molestarle, ya que había comenzado su propio recital de gemidos.

—¡James! —grité cuando llegué al orgasmo. James continuó y la presión en el estómago volvió rápidamente. Estaba llegando al segundo clímax mientras los gruñidos y gemidos de él subieron de volumen.

—Cerys… —susurró con voz ronca

—¡Sí! ¡James! —volví a gritar al volver a correrme.

—¡Cerys! —rugió al llegar al orgasmo. Sentí como su frío semen se derramaba en mi interior. Nos quedamos inmóviles durante un rato, intentando recuperarnos. Finalmente rodó sobre sí mismo y me colocó en su pecho. Su cuerpo helado me ayudó a quitarme el calor que me incendiaba por dentro.

—¿Cerys?

—¿Sí? —respondí con cansancio

—Te quiero —dijo

—Yo también te quiero —le besé antes de volver a acurrucarme a su lado y quedarme dormida.


End file.
